A Different kind of Universe
by GSR4ever87
Summary: After Sara leaves San Francisco to live with her friend in her Senior year of High school she had no idea she was about to live in a world where the mystical and mythical collide, Will she find love? if so, with who? A Twilight themed story with a different twist and an ending you'll not expect. Read and Find out what happens. A/U More info inside.
1. New Life

Disclaimer: Don't own anything but my own characters.

Summary: After Sara leaves San Francisco to live with her friend in her Senior year of High school she had no idea she was about to live in a world where the mystical and mythical collide, Will she find love? if so, with who?  
A Twilight themed story with a different twist and an ending you'll not expect. Read and Find out what happens. Multiple Characters & Couples. A/U more info inside.

AN: Even though this is a Twilight themed story, it is NOT a remake with different characters, there could be some similarities but it has my own twist to it.  
******The town that this place is set in is completely made up, the state is real though.*************

AN#2: In this story there will be multiple characters from the different shows I watch, you'll notice most of them are from CSI but the others are from: CSI Miami, Without a trace and NCIS. And the rest of the characters are ones that I made up, if you had read some of my stories before you'll know who they are, if not see profile.

AN#3: Some characters will show up in the beginning of the story and the rest of them will show up later.

AN#4: I hope you give it shot, I am nervous about this one, this is a very different type of story I have ever written or would ever thought to write but the idea popped in my head and won't go away.

Title: A Different kind of Universe  
Genre: Romance, Fantasy, Angst, Drama, Hurt/Comfort  
Rating: T  
Spoliers: None  
Warnings: Violence  
Main Parings: Sara/OC, GSR, Ducaine  
Minor Parings: Multiple couples

* * *

A different kind of universe

Chapter 1: New Life

A brown haired, brown eyed, 5'9, just turned 18 year old Sara Sidle, closed the trunk to her silver Mercedes that she had gotten for her birthday. She was leaving her home town San Francisco and heading up to Aras Washington to rent a house with her childhood friend Calleigh Duquesne, they had met in foster care 7 years ago.

Calleigh was there because her real parents realized after 3 years they didn't want kids after all and they dropped her off at a foster home and Sara was there because both parents died tragically at the age of 9, they instantly bonded.

Sara shakes that memory away from her mind, waves bye to her foster parents, got in her car, started it and headed for a new adventure. As she was driving her thoughts turned back to her past.

Calleigh was adopted at the age of 11 by a wonderful family, they would have liked to take both girls but they weren't rich people and Sara understood that, she was just sad to see the only true friend she had leave, so they both promised that when they turned 18 they would live together and Sara was the one that would move but she didn't care.  
This maybe her Senior year but she wouldn't be missing much people here anyway and she also didn't care that she missed the starting two weeks she had no problem catching up, she was very smart.

After hours and hours, with a few stops for the restroom or eat, she finally made it to Aras Washington, she was a little tired but she thought it was worth it, it looked to be a very good town. she drove to the nearest convince store to get a map of the town, after it was bought, she goes back to her vehicle, she opened it up, looked at the address that Calleigh gave her and headed in the direction of her new home for at least the next 9 months.

When she got to the house she parks on the side of the street in the nice looking neighborhood, shuts the vehicle off and admires the house, it was a one car garage, single story, light blue colored house, it had a walkway going from the drive way to the medium sized front porch were there was a porch swing to the right side of the front door.

It wasn't a huge house but it was the perfect size for them, she smiles in approval, then smiles bigger when the front door opened and saw her best friend, she had long blond hair, green eyes, a skinny build and stood about 5'3.

Sara gets out of the car and walks up the driveway, Calleigh smiles and ran to met her in the middle, they get into a huge hug. After a few minutes they pull back and Calleigh says in her southern accent. "it is so nice to see you." Sara smiles at her accent, she still couldn't believe Calleigh had an accent after staying only one summer in Louisiana, it was so natural on her.

Sara nodded her head and said. "I know, even though we saw each other three weeks ago." Calleigh and Horatio, who is Calleigh's boyfriend, went to California to get some of her stuff and just left the stuff Sara needed for the last three weeks.

Calleigh chuckled and smiled again then brings her in another hug and while they were in the second hug, Sara looks over by the front door and standing there was Horatio Caine, he had short red hair, blue eyes, very slim, 5'11 and since it was nice day he was wearing his usual sunglasses.

Sara smiles at him and he smiles back. When they got out of the hug again, Calleigh said. "now lets show you inside."

Sara nodded and followed Calleigh to the front door, when they got there, Horatio says hi and they get into a friendly hug, then Horatio takes Calleigh's hand and Sara smiles at them, they have been dating for two years. She didn't know much about him and really the only thing that she cared about when it came to Horatio is that he treats her best friend with respect and the way that Calleigh says how wonderful he is that's all Sara needed to make him good in her book.

She gets out of her thoughts and walks in front of them and through the door, immediately stepping on hard ward floor in the nice sized living room, her room was to the left side with carpet, the kitchen with tile flooring was towards the back of the house, to the left of kitchen was the door to the garage, on the other side was a little area for a dinning room with doors to the small back yard. On the right side of the Living room there a small hall that led to the other bedroom, a bathroom and a few closets.

When they got back in the living room, Calleigh looks at her and said. "so?"

Sara looked around the house, looked back at her friend and said. "I like it, it's just like you described."

Calleigh smiles and said. "This is going to be so wonderful, we are going to have so much fun this year, just like old times." Sara just nodded at the comment she had a very strange feeling, something felt different here, she shook her thoughts away when Calleigh started speaking again. "And we have a beach about two hours away and a mall 15 minutes away, isn't that great?"

"The beach yeah, the mall not so much." Sara wasn't much of a mall person, she left the shopping to Calleigh.

Calleigh just shook her head and said. "you will love it, lets get your stuff in here and unpacked."

Sara nodded and the three of them set out to get her stuff in the house. She moved her car to the driveway, while Horatio parked his jeep on the side of the street.

When the unpacking was done and by the time they had a little food it was getting late. Horatio gets up from the table and puts his dishes in the sink, comes back to the table, kissed Calleigh's cheek and said. "I'll see you tomorrow at School, Love you."

She pecks him on the lips and said. "Love you too."

He smiles, looks over at Sara and said. "It's good to have you here and I'll see you tomorrow, bye Sara."

Sara smiles and replied. "Thank you Horatio, I'll see you tomorrow." Horatio nodded, kissed Calleigh one more time and left.

When the door shut, Calleigh looks over at Sara and she just finished her yawn, prompting Calleigh to say. "we better get some sleep, you don't want to be to tired for the start of a new school." Sara nodded and they cleaned up the dishes in silence.

As they were going their separate ways to their bedroom Sara stopped when Calleigh called her name, she turned to her best friend and Calleigh speaks again. "I know I have said this a lot today, but I really am glad that you're here it wouldn't be Senior year without you."

"I know Cal, I am glad I am here too."

They smile at one another and Calleigh turns to the hall but was stopped when Sara called her name. "Did you tell your other friends that I was coming?"

Calleigh smiled and replied. "yes, they were excited to have somebody else in the group and they are looking forward to meeting my best friend."

They smiled one more time and this time went to go in their bedrooms. Once Sara was ready for bed she crawled under the covers closed her eyes and fell asleep happy to be here, but another part was wondering just how great her senior year will be.

* * *

AN: Want to see how this story continue? Then please review and you'll get another chapter. I don't want to waste anybody's time here.


	2. Making Friends

AN: Hope this story gets more interest as it moves along, but I did promise another chapter if I got some, so here it is. Meeting the friends.

* * *

Chapter: 2: Making Friends

The next morning after getting up, Sara and Calleigh didn't feel like making breakfast so they both decided to have some at school. After they got their things, they made sure the door was locked and walked to Sara's vehicle, they both get in, Sara puts the keys in the ignition, turns it on and heads to the school following Calleigh's instructions.

When they get to East Anderson High School, Sara parks in the visitors parking lot for today since she wasn't a student yet, then they get out of the vehicle and walked up to the school, as they were walking closer to it Sara noticed most of the classrooms were accessed by outside.

They walk up the steps and head towards the right were the front office was, when they got to the door, Calleigh said. "Do you want me to come with you?"

Sara shakes her head and replied. "no It's ok, I got it."

"Alright, I'll just get the books I need and come back and we can walk to the cafeteria together ok?" Sara nodded and Calleigh turns from her friend and walks the opposite direction from were they came, Sara sees her open another door which she is assuming that's where the lockers were, Sara looks back at the office door, takes a breath and walks in.

10 minutes later Sara comes out of the office with a schedule in hand and other information that makes her a student here, she was surprised it didn't take long at all, they had a warning that a new student was going to be joining them.

Calleigh was standing next to the door when she came out, they look at each other and Calleigh suggested.  
"How about I show you were your classes are? then you can met everybody, I told them to come early."

Sara just nodded and handed Calleigh her schedule, She looks at Sara's first class and heads in that direction and while Calleigh was talking about the teachers and about the amount of homework she would probably get, Sara was only sort of paying attention since she was looking at her surroundings.

They walk towards the part of the building that Sara saw Calleigh go in earlier and she was right, there was a lot of lockers on both sides of the huge hall and classrooms in here too and it turned out most of her classes were in this part of the school.

When they walked back outside in the breezeways Sara continued her observing, they passed more classrooms and there was open areas through out on the campus so the students could enjoy the sun if they wanted to while reading or eating but she figured they don't get to do much of that if the weather was like Calleigh said it was, it rains a lot here. But today was an exception it was nice and sunny.

After seeing where the rest of her classes were and seeing that the gym was on one side of the school, they started walking toward the other side were Sara suspects that's were the Cafeteria was.

Calleigh asks Sara a question interrupting her thoughts. "so you ready to met my friends?"

Sara smiled and replied. "of course." Calleigh smiles back at her and they walk toward the cafeteria passing classrooms on the way.

When they got there, Calleigh opens the door and moves out of the way for Sara to walk in first, she steps in the Cafeteria and looks around this place was just almost as big as the gym it had a lot of round tables that had eight chairs to a table and she could only imagine how this area looked when more students were in here, she saw a few kids there eating their breakfasts, doing homework, listening to music, talking to friends or just reading.

As Calleigh stepped next to her, a voice was heard shouting her name. "Calleigh!" Sara looked over at one of the tables by the window and saw four people including Horatio sitting down, he turned his head when the girl said Calleigh's name. Calleigh heads to the table with Sara following behind her.

When they got to the table, Calleigh hugged and kissed her boyfriend then stepped back, took Sara by the arm and moved her so she was standing next to her and before she started talking a boy with short blonde hair, hazel eyes, and tall, came running from the back of the cafeteria where the bathroom's where and said. "is the new hot girl here yet?"

They all started laughing and Sara looked away blushing, Calleigh rolled her eyes and said. "Yes Tony, don't you see her standing right here?"

Tony looks at the girl standing next to Calleigh, then he smiles, holds out his hand and says very charmingly. "hey, I am Tony Dinozzo."

They all started busting up laughing again knowing he was already hitting on the her, Sara smiles politely not sure what to think about this guy, holds out her hand shakes it and said. "Sara Sidle." they release hands and Tony sits down feeling very pleased with himself.

Calleigh clears her throat and said. "ok as I was going to say before I was interrupted, everybody this is Sara Sidle."

They all smiled and said hi and right when they were about to introduce themselves, Sara looks at them all, points to the person sitting next to Horatio and said. "and let me guess, your David Hodges, who is dating." then she points to the person sitting next to David who was also the person who called Calleigh's name a few minutes ago and said. "Wendy Simms"

Then she points to the last two people. "your Amanda Bennett and your Greg Sanders." They all looked at her surprised, Sara smiled then said. "Calleigh has told me a lot about you guys and it's nice to put a name to a face."

David Hodges was skinny, had Brown hair and Brown eyes.

Wendy Simms, was also skinny, with brown hair which was usually in a pony tail and had brown eyes.

Amanda was medium sized, had Brunette hair and hazel eyes.

Greg Sanders was skinny, had brown hair but with blond highlights and spiked and had brown eyes.

They all smiled and nodded then Tony speaks with a small smile. "so you knew who I was before I introduced myself?"

Sara smiles and decided to play a little joke just to break the ice, she shook her head and said. "I don't think Calleigh has said anything about you." They all could tell that she was joking except Tony, he lost the smile and after a few seconds she shook her head and said. "yes Tony I knew who you were."

He smiles again and said. "really? What did she say?"

Sara didn't know if she liked the spotlight but she talked anyways. "she told me that you could be cocky at times, good athlete, ok at academics, you're a player with the ladies and although your cute she would never date you."  
She smirks at the last part.

Tony looks at Calleigh and said. "you think I am cute?"

Calleigh just shook her head and said. "don't let that go to your head Tony, I already have my man."

Horatio takes Calleigh's hand and they head toward the food area.

Sara sets her book bag down next to the empty seat and followed the couple, Tony gets up from his seat and walks next to Sara and said. "so now that you have met me, do you agree with what she said?"

Sara mentally sighed, she knew right away he was interested in her, she had to admit he was cute but he wasn't her type, she looked back at him and said. "yes I agree with everything she said."

She put emphasis on everything hoping he would get it and he did, he nodded and said. "ok so friends?"

He holds out his hand, she takes it again and said. "Friends." they release hands and continued to get their breakfast in silence.

When everybody got their breakfast they went back and sat down, then when they started eating Amanda looks over at Sara and said. "so how do you like it here so far?"

Sara swallowed her food and said. "it's big and you guys seem nice so I think I will enjoy it."

They all smile and Calleigh puts her arm around her best friend and said. "I showed her were everything is but her locker is in the freshman section."

They all made a face and right when Sara was going to say it wasn't a problem, Amanda speaks. "you can have my locker I share with Greg anyways." Greg and Amanda smile at each other and Greg goes back to eating and Amanda looks back at Sara, she nodded and said. "ok thanks."

Amanda wrights her locker number down and the combination then hands her the piece of paper, Sara takes it and the silence turned a little awarded. Tony looks up from his food and said. "I'll talk to you guys later, I see some people I want to talk to."

They all nodded and Tony gets up with his food and walks to the table with the Jocks and Cheerleaders, Sara looks around the table and Wendy said. "Did Calleigh tell you everything about our group?"

"you mean about Amanda and Tony?" The girls nodded.

Amanda spoke since it was about her. "we broke up the last week of Junior year and during the summer I started dating Greg."

Greg smiles and slips his hand through hers, she smiles back at him and Sara speaks. "well I didn't know about the break-up but I assumed since he was hitting on me there had to be something going on."

They all snickered and Amanda speaks again. "well you'll get use to it and really since you told him that you just want to be friends he will turn his attention to somebody else."

"well I am happy that you guys can still be friends even after a breakup."

Amanda just shrugged her shoulders and said. "we were friends before we got together so it's really no big deal, I still like him but I fell in love with somebody else."

Greg kisses Amanda's cheek and they started staring at each other, Sara looks away from the couple and sees Calleigh roll her eyes and said. "And that's something else you will get use to."

Sara gives her a small smile, then looks down at her food, when she looked back up she saw the three couples in their own personal little world and she suddenly lost her appetite.

She had a feeling that, although these people could become very good friends with her she still might feel alone just like she did before she came here, she mentally sighed and shook her thoughts away then said as she was getting up. "Guys I am going to get aquatinted with my first class."

Calleigh looks away form Horatio, looks up at her friend, felling bad all of a sudden and asked. "you ok?"

Sara nodded, smiled and said. "of course, you know me I like to have the first seat in the classroom, I'll see you in second Period History."

Calleigh nodded and watched Sara grab her bag, food then dumped it in the garbage can and walked out of the Cafeteria.

Calleigh looks at the rest of the group and now they all sort of felt bad. Greg speaks after a minute. "maybe we need to find her a boyfriend?"

They shake their heads and Calleigh said. "not only that but we need to make sure we include her on things, she is in a new state, new school and really before today she just knew me, barley knows Horatio and only knew you guys by names, we will just give her time to adjust." they nodded and then Calleigh looks at Greg and said. "then we will set her up with someone, good idea Greg."

Greg smiles a happy smile and said. "I do get one of those on occasion." they laughed and enjoyed the rest of their breakfast, vowing to make sure Sara doesn't get left out on their group.

The whole day for Sara was uneventful, she went to her classes, studied and read in her free period and when it came to lunch time she sat at their table, talking with her new friends, sometimes just listening.

She was thankful for them adding her in the conversations but assured them that they don't have to include her on things she didn't know what they were talking about.

Then after her last class of the day she drove home by herself, since Horatio was going to take Calleigh home later. Sara spent the rest of the day, doing her homework, studying, rearranging her room, looking for a job in the wanted ads and found a cashier job at a local Wal-mart so she could help with the rent.

When it became time for dinner she had it with Horatio and Calleigh again then after they sat around and hung out a few more hours then Sara went to bed wondering what was in store for her the next day, not knowing it was going to change her life.

* * *

AN: Will only post another chapter if I get some review's please. so if you're interested in more, let me know.  
Sara's first love interest is next chapter.


	3. Mysterious

Chapter 3: Mysterious

The next morning went pretty much the same as it did the morning before, they all met at the cafeteria, eating and having a goodtime then when the bell rung they all went to class and Sara thought it was going to be just like yesterday, but third period Study hall in the library changed things, She just didn't know how serious it would become.

Sara was sitting at one of the tables in the library with her study hall class which included some of her new friends, Amanda, Greg, Wendy and Tony.

Greg and Amanda were sitting at one end of the table staring at each other and holding hands under the table, Wendy sat beside Sara reading her book and Tony was on the other side, not paying attention to his studies and shooting spit balls when the librarian and teacher wasn't looking.

Sara looks up from her book, when she heard Tony snicker and go back to his book when the teacher looked at his direction, she shakes her head and rolls her eyes when Tony did it again he was acting like an immature freshman.

As she was going back to look at her book, something or should she say someone caught her eye across the library, she didn't think she would ever associate the world beautiful to a boy before but that's how she would describe the boy that was looking out the window, it was raining today.

When the boy looked her way, she looks back down at her book and waited a few minutes then looked back up at him. He wasn't looking out the window this time, he was looking down at a book and Sara just started at him, he had perfect medium length brown hair which was spiked, he had on a white T-shirt with a blue unbutton over-shirt, blue jeans and tennis shoes and what got her was that he looked very pale.

When he looked up from his book she couldn't turn away this time and they started at each other she couldn't tell what color of eyes he had since she was to far but she thought she was seeing things his eyes looked like they were golden.

They continued to stare at each for a few minutes, she just couldn't help it but was brought back to earth when the bell rung, she looked away for a second and when she looked back at the same spot, he was gone.

She looked out the window and didn't see him, she was confused on how he moved so fast.

The rest of the gang was getting up from the table and Amanda saw her still sitting down so she said. "Sara are you ok?"

Sara shakes her head, gets up too and said. "yeah I'm fine, I thought I…." She trails off when she noticed they were all still looking at her, she shakes her head again and said. "never mind, I'm fine, lets go to lunch." They nodded and they all headed to the cafeteria.

Once Sara grabbed her lunch she heads to the table which all her other friends were already eating and chatting, then as she was sitting down she looked at the table that was empty yesterday, but today had kids sitting down and their skin looked exactly like the boy she saw last period and a few seconds later she saw him sit down at the table and Sara couldn't stop staring at all of them. There was three girls and three guys.

She looks at the girls first, the first one that she noticed had black hair in pigtails, she was wearing black pants, in fact everything she wore was black, her shirt, bracelets, belt and shoes but Sara noticed the girls eyes were the same golden color as that guy.

In fact they all had the same eye color. She looked over at the next girl this one had long blond hair without a piece out of place, she was wearing something casual, with tennis shoes and a watch.

The last girl was like the other one, she also had long blond hair but she was wearing jeans, a nicer shirt and heals, she was also holding hands with one of the guys.

The guys hand that she was holding had short brown hair, he was wearing cargo pants, casual shirt and tennis shoes.

The last new guy that she saw also had short brown hair, blue jeans, red shirt, also wearing tennis shoes.

Her thoughts and staring were interrupted when somebody said her name. She zoned back to earth, shook her head and turned to Calleigh and said. "huh what?"

She looked at everybody, they were staring at her and Calleigh speaks. "we where just wondering were you where, you zoned out on us."

"oh sorry."

They shook their heads and Wendy asked. "so what got your attention?"

Sara cleared her throat and answered. "Do you know who those kids are?" she moves her head in the direction of the other table which was three tables down. They all look at the table then looked away knowing who she was talking about, then they go back to their food in silence. Sara watches them and asked. "What is it?"

It was a few more seconds of silence and Horatio speaks. "We really don't know much about them, they came to this school when there was a month left of last year."

They all nodded and Calleigh speaks. "They basically keep to themselves, they are all in advance classes, they travel in one car, sometimes two depending on if one of the guys want to drive themselves so we think that some of them are some how related or live in a foster home."

Sara nods in understanding and asked. "And how come they weren't here yesterday?"

She looked around the table and finally Greg gets in the conversation. "That's another strange thing we noticed they only come to school when it's raining which they picked a perfect place to live since it rains all the time."

Again Sara nods and goes back to looking at the new people and hears Tony talk. "Personally I think they need a little sun what will they do melt when they hit sun light." then he said in a high pitched voice. "I'm melting, I'm melting." The rest of the gang tried to hide their laughter in but wasn't very successful.

Sara just shakes her head and looks away from the new people and goes back to eating, Calleigh looks at her friend and said. "Just be careful around them, there is just something about them."

Sara couldn't believe what she was hearing so she asked. "What, just because they look different there is something wrong with them?"

They all heard the defensive tone and Amanda speaks. "it's not because they look different, sometimes we catch them looking at us and in their eyes it's almost like they want to…"

She trails off and the usual quiet David talks. "Eat us or something."

Sara raises an eyebrow and looks at them all and said. "Eat you? come on guys what movie are you guys playing in? they are just different that's all and as for them looking at you maybe they like you." She was going to continue with her speech but Tony interrupted her. "yeah like to eat us."

Sara just shook her head and rolled her eyes and Calleigh puts her hand on Sara's arm and said. "just please be careful ok?"

Sara looks at her friend and said. "ok but nothing is going to happen, guys need to stop reading the supernatural." They all go back to their lunch knowing they couldn't change her opinion. Sara and Calleigh look at each other, then Calleigh goes back to her lunch.

Sara watches her group of friends, then looks over at the new people and the boy that she saw in the library looks her way and she wasn't afraid, just intrigued and wished she could find out about these mysterious people.

She looks away a minute later and finishes her lunch quietly, then she told her friends bye, dumped her trash, looked at the new kids one more time and left the cafeteria having all kinds of feelings going around inside of her.

Most of the day was uneventful, she did try to see if she could find the mysterious kids and talk to them but it was like they were one step ahead of her.

Sara shuts her locker door with one hand while the other hand had her books and binders since she didn't feel like putting them in her backpack. She turns to walk down the hall to her next class while everybody else was doing to the same and then out of nowhere some freshman boy was in a hurry and ran right into her and she dropped her things but he kept walking without saying sorry or offering to help, Sara sighed and mumbled. 'sure I don't need help.'

She bends down to pick up her things then out of the blue somebody picked up her binder and handed it to her, she looks at the binder, then runs her eyes over his pale arm up to his perfect face and when she saw the eyes they were in-fact gold and she couldn't stop staring. Finally, she shakes her head and said. "thank you."

He just nods and she takes the binder from him but when her hand touched his, it was almost like touching ice, she moves her hand from his, taking the binder and before she could say anything, he stood up and walked away.

She stands up, very confused on this first meeting. She shakes her head and heads to chemistry, her last class of the day. She gets to the classroom, sits down at the table she sat at yesterday, it was the seat closest to the window at the last table in the front row.

She puts her things on the table top, watched the students come in the room and sit at their seats and Sara thought the seat next to her was probably going to be empty like it was yesterday but she was surprised when the mysterious boy comes in the room and sits down next to her.

Her heart started racing, she looks at him, he turns his head to look back at her and after a few minutes he looks away from her but she saw his face change to look like he was in pain and like most of the day she very confused but didn't say anything.

For most of the class it was silent between them since today was a lecture day and the mysterious boy tried very hard not to turn his head to look at her and it was kind of making her feel a little self-conscious.

The period dragged on but finally when the bell rung, Sara turns her head and said. "by the way I'm Sara.." she trails off when she noticed he was gone, she sighed and finished her thought. "Sidle." She grabs her things and walks out of the room.

After going to her locker and dropping off the things she didn't need, she walked out of the building. When she got to the front of the school her friends were there, she smiles at everybody and said. "hi, so what's up?"

They all smile back and Amanda said. "we are having a study session at the park, if you want to come and join us."

It had stopped raining but there was still a bunch of clouds up in the sky and even though it was a little cold she liked that idea so she nods and said. "sure, lets go." They all smiled and headed toward their vehicles.

Calleigh, who was walking next to Sara, looks at her friend and said. "Sara are you ok?"

Sara gets out of her thoughts, looked at Calleigh and said. "I am fine, one of the mysterious guys is in my Chemistry class but I still don't know his name."

By then everybody heard her talking and Wendy said. "which one?"

"The one that was wearing the blue unbuttoned over shirt."

Wendy thinks about that, then nodded her head and answered. "I believe that is Peter Hart, I heard a bunch of girls talking about him the other day, he seems like the leader or something, did anything happen?"

Sara shook her head and said. "no he pretty much ignored me the whole time and acted like I wasn't there."

They nodded in sympathy and Calleigh puts her arm around her friend's shoulders and said. "just forget about him, there are other men out there." Sara nodded, Calleigh takes her arm off Sara's shoulders and takes her boyfriends hand and they walk the rest of the way to in silence and Sara goes back to her thoughts, not worrying about him or thinking about him was kind of hard to do when she was so intrigued and curious by him.

When they got to the park which was only about 3 blocks away from Calleigh and Sara's place they all sat down on the picnic table, got their books and papers out and started their study session with a occasional talking breaks.

After two hours of studying, Sara looks up from her book and looks across the street where there was houses, two little kids were playing catch with a baseball in the yard, the little girl threw the ball and the little boy missed it, it rolled under a parked car on the side of the street and kids were trying to get it.

Sara was about to get up from her seat when she saw the mysterious boy that could be Peter there,  
he lifted the car up, not enough to cause a scene but enough to make Sara raise an eyebrow while the little boy got the ball. After the car was set down on the ground, the kids happily said thank you thinking he was just very strong and went back to playing, like nothing out of the ordinary happened.

Sara had to blink a few times, she couldn't believe what she just saw. The mysterious boy looked up and saw that Sara watched the whole thing so he turned away and kept walking.

Calleigh looks up from her book and saw that Sara was staring at something so she turns around in her seat and saw the kids playing, she smiles, looks back at Sara and said. "don't you wish you could have one, someday?"

Sara looks at Calleigh finally realizing she was talking to her but before she could say anything,  
Tony talks, while looking at Horatio. "ahh look man she is already talking about kids, get out while you can."

Calleigh gives him a dirty look and Horatio smiles, looking at his girlfriend then replied. "It would be great someday, wouldn't it honey?"

Calleigh smiles shaking her head and said. "yes babe it would, especially with you."

They peck each other on the lips while Tony made a gagging noise and the girls were saying AWWW and the other guys were ignoring the conversation completely.

Once Calleigh and Horatio get out of the kiss, they both go back to studying. Sara cleared her throat and said. "listen I have to go, my first shift starts today so I'll be home later ok?" Calleigh nods and Sara gets up and leaves the park still shocked at what she saw, now she knows something isn't right and she won't stop till she finds what it was.

* * *

AN: Want more? please review


	4. Danger up ahead

AN: I don't know who is still interested in this story, I am not getting much feedback. But those who want a new chapter well here it is.

* * *

Chapter 4: Danger up ahead

When she got home later that night Calleigh and Horatio were just saying their goodnights at his vehicle, Sara smiles at them and walks in the house, a few minutes later Calleigh comes in and walks in the kitchen were Sara was drinking a glass of water, Calleigh gets juice from in the fridge looks at her friend and said. "so how was your first day?"

Sara puts the glass in the sink and said. "good."

Calleigh pours her drink and looks at Sara something felt off so she said. "Sara what's up? After school you seem a little off."

Sara turns so her backside was against the sink, she crosses her arms over her chest looks at her friend and said. "About what you guys said at lunch time I think your right?"

Calleigh sets her drink on the counter, looks at Sara and said. "About what?"

Sara takes a breath and said. "about the mysterious kids, something is up, before the last class of the day I dropped my books and the guy that you guys think is Peter helped me and when I went to get my binder from him I touched his hand and it was cold."

Calleigh shook her head while grabbing her glass from the counter and said. "it was kind of cold today."

She put the juice in the fridge and Sara shook her head and said. "no it wasn't the weather his hand was ice cold."

Calleigh shut the fridge door, looks at Sara and said. "I don't know maybe he is cold blooded." she snickers while going in the living room.

Sara sighed and started walking behind her and said. "I am serious and what about what I saw at the park, he picked up a car so little kids could get a ball that rolled under it."

Calleigh sits on the couch, looks at her friend, raises an eyebrow and said. "He picked up a car? I didn't see anybody."

Sara nodded, then replied. "he was there and He did."

Calleigh chuckles a little and said. "What are you trying to tell me? him and his 'family' aren't human?"

Sara sighed and falls on the couch and said. "I don't know."

Calleigh looks at her friend and said. "Did you sleep ok last night?"

Sara sighed again, nodded her head, moved her head to look at her friend while it was laying on the couch cushion and said. "this is crazy isn't it?" Calleigh does a short nod, Sara nods back, gets up, looks down at her friend and said. "maybe my mind is playing tricks on me, I don't know, I am going to see if I can get some sleep."

Calleigh nods, says goodnight and when Sara reached her room, Calleigh says while getting up herself.  
"And I think it's for the best when I say no more Vampire books."

Sara turns around sharply and said. "what did you just say?"

Calleigh stands by the couch and said. "I said don't read anymore vampire books, I didn't even know you were into those kind of books. Good night." Sara nods and watches Calleigh head to her room.

Sara stood there thinking on the word Calleigh said. 'vampires.' something struck a cord. She shook her head and thinks, 'no way.' but continues to shake her head the whole time she gets in her room, she shuts the door, goes to her bed sits on it, looks across the room to her computer, it looked like it was taunting her, after a minute she thinks. 'this is crazy no way.'

After staring at the computer for a few more minutes, she gets up off the bed, walks over to it, turns it on and as it was loading she was pacing back and forth not sure if she wanted to this but deep down she had to find out.

Finally it was running and she gets on the internet and typed vampire in the search engine, the puts her finger above the enter button, shakes her head again, and deletes it. Then she takes a breath and a second later she retypes it and hits enter, she got a lot of finds for her search word so she hit the first information page and as she was reading she was looking for the key words that stuck in her head, strength, cold, color of the eyes and speed and when she saw the attributes she puts her hand up to her mouth and whispered. "He is a Vampire, oh my god."

She had a lot of emotions running through her at this moment but frighten wasn't one of them just a lot shock on what she found out, she shuts down the internet and her computer in a daze, walks to her bed lays down, puts the covers over her, closes her eyes and have the most weirdest dream in her life, she becomes one of them and is with him forever.

The next morning she wakes up when her alarm goes off, she stretches then yawns, sits up in bed and thinks. 'what a weird dream.' she shakes it off and gets ready for her day, she decided to go early so she could have a chance to talk to him.

Once she was ready she skipped breakfast there and went off to school before she even saw Calleigh this morning but she knew Horatio would come by and pick her up. When she got to the school she had a lot more places to park since she was earlier then usual, she parked her car more to the front today, turns her windshield wipers off, turned her vehicle off, got out and ran to undercover, then walked to her locker.

When she got the stuff she wanted and dropped off the stuff she didn't, she shut her locker and turned around and across the hall where the other Senior lockers are, the mysterious boy who could be Peter was standing by his locker, she takes a breath and walks over to him. When she was close enough to him she whispered. "I know what you are."

He shuts his locker and turns to her and it was so smooth that her breath hitched a little especially when he spoke for the very first time. "I think the correct wording would be I know who you are and really you don't know for real so, I am Peter by the way."

Sara shook her head and said. "that's not what I mean and you know it." he gives her a small charming smile and Sara could've fainted right there but she kept her cool and listened to what he had to say. "Whatever you think you know about me your wrong."

He turns away from her and starts walking, but Sara wasn't letting this go so she was right behind him talking quietly.  
"so I imagined your cold skin, you picking up a car yesterday and what about your speed one minute there and the next your not."

They turn out of the building and he started walking to the library and was shaking his head and said in his smooth tone. "yes Sara you imagined it all." He turns to her and sees she was going to talk, he puts his finger up to say be quiet and walks in the library.

Sara sees through the window it was a substitute librarian and she heard stories about this women, she was very hard on the rules of library if she even hears a whisper she kicks you out.

Sara watches the door close and sighed frustrated then continued her way to the cafeteria, as she was walking to her usual table she started mumbling under her breath and getting mad, she dropped her bag by her empty seat and by then the girls were just sitting down with their breakfasts they look at her and Amanda said. "Guy troubles?"

Sara sighed again, sat down and spoke while crossing her arms over her chest. "you have no idea."

They were all surprised by that and Wendy raised an eyebrow then said. "really?"

Sara realizing what she said, looked at the girls, cleared her throat and said. "it's nothing don't worry about it." They all take one last look at her then started eating their food, a second later Sara asked. "and speaking of guys were are yours."

Calleigh finishes her first bite of food and said. "They're hanging out with the other boys today." She goes back to eating.

Then Amanda finished it off with. "They wanted to feel like guys again."

They laughed, Sara nodded and told the girls she would be back, she gets up and gets her breakfast then as she was coming back to the table she finally realized that Peter said her name and that made her smile a little and she had that smile when she got back to the table, she sits down and noticed the girls were staring at her, she raises an eyebrow and said. "what?"

Wendy speaks. "your smiling, one minute your mad and the next your smiling."

Sara gets her fork out of the plastic it was in, puts it in her biscuits and Gravy and said. "well you know how much I like my biscuits and gravy." She takes a first bite smiling, the girls look away from Sara, looked at each other then shrugged their shoulders and go back to eating.

It was a few minutes of silence when Amanda speaks again. "so I have been thinking, how about this weekend we have a girls night out and go get Winter Formal dresses."

Calleigh and Wendy got excited and said yeah, then they turn to Sara when she said. "isn't winter Formal three months away?"

They nodded and Wendy said. "So, we could have our dresses early and we won't have to worry about the crowd when it gets closer."

They all saw her hesitance and Calleigh speaks. "come on Sara it wouldn't be fun without you there, I know you don't like shopping but please for me, for us?"

Sara saw the three girls pleading and she thought she might as well agree before they get on their knees and beg, so she mentally groaned and said. "ok, fine but nothing fluffy or pink."

They all smiled and nodded then went back to their food happy Sara was on board, Sara watches them for a minute, shakes her head and goes back to her food wondering what she got herself into.

After breakfast and after they dumped their trash they started walking out of the cafeteria, Calleigh took Sara's arm and pulled her back from Amanda and Wendy so they could walk behind them, Calleigh whispers to Sara. "Are you ok? Last night was…" She trails off.

Sara nodded and said. "I'm fine, I just think my mind was playing tricks on me, don't worry about it and forget what I said last night."

Calleigh nodded and smiled then said. "ok it's forgotten, so Saturday is going to be so much fun."  
Sara groaned and Calleigh smiled bigger, chuckled and drags her back to the rest of the group while saying. "it will be fun and I know you will like it." Sara mentally groaned again and by then the guys were back with the group and had taken their girlfriends hand and they started talking with Sara's mind drifting off, trying to shake off her thoughts about Saturday night, she doesn't know why, but she just got a really strange feeling coming over her.

* * *

Saturday came to fast for Sara's liking but she was also glad that the week was done, after Sara finding out Peter's secret even though he denied it, he has been ignoring her and acting cold in the literal since around her and she just hopes the attitude gets better or the rest of the school year would really suck.

The girls came over to Calleigh and Sara's house during the afternoon, hung out at their place to have lunch, then they went to the mall and watched a movie, to Sara that was the fun part but once they got into the dress shop the other girls thought this was the fun part, after 10 minutes Sara found her dress, it wasn't pink or fluffy it was just perfect for her, she put it on layaway so she could pick it up when it got closer to the dance and when she had the money to afford it.

After three hours the other girls were still trying on dresses and Sara couldn't stand it anymore, she gets up from the chair she had been sitting on walks up to them and said. "Hey guys, do you mind if I go to the book store?"

They all look at her and decided to give her a break and Calleigh said. "sure, do you even know were it's at?"

Sara shook her head and Calleigh continues while the other two girls continued looking for dresses. "it's a block on the other side of the mall, you can drive or take the shortcut down the alley."

"I'll take the alleyway do you need the keys?" There was only one vehicle since they took Sara's.

Calleigh nods and said. "sure, we'll come by and pick you up once were done." Sara nodded, handed the keys to her and Calleigh continued. "be careful." Sara just smiled and walked out the door and Calleigh went in search for her other friends.

When Sara stepped outside it was dark and chilly, so she puts her coat tighter around her. She walked till she got to the end of the building and turned to the alleyway, she takes a breath and thinks to herself 'Come on Sidle there is nothing to be afraid of." She shakes her head and walks down the alleyway when she was halfway there she heard a noise behind her, she jumped and looked back but it was just two cats fighting and chasing each other.

She tries to stop her racing heart, then when it calmed down a bit she had a choice to go back or to continue, but her desire to not be in that dress shop another minute told her to keep going so she turns around slowly but steps back when she became face to face with three people she didn't recognize by name but recognized by what they were, their pale skin looked exactly like Peter and his group and she wouldn't have been afraid except for the simple fact their eyes were not the gold color they were bloodshot red.

Sara swallowed hard and she would have turned and ran but she was so struck scared, her heart was pounding and she wouldn't have been surprised if she was sweating, the three vampires looked at Sara and the only male there that had short blond hair, smiled and Sara could see the fangs on two top of his teeth, he looks at his companions and said in his smooth tone. "Look she is scared, should we enjoy this nice and slow or…."

He trials off when a wind breezed through the alleyway the three vampires smelled the air and other blond with a pony tail smiled, looked at her male companion and said. "Her blood smells divine, I think we should take this slow Hank."

He nods, looks at the woman that talked and said. "your right Riley, What do you think Terri?" she was the last blond in the group and her hair wasn't in a pony tail but long, she just nodded and they all three stared at her.

While they were talking about who should have the first bite, Sara couldn't stand there anymore, she knew she probably wasn't going to get very far but she couldn't just stand here while they decided her fate for her, so she turned and ran the direction she came and before she knew it they were back in front of her and she ran into Hank and it was like running into a brick wall she fell right down on the ground with a groan, now she was on the ground looking up to three laughing vampires.

Hank shakes his head and said. "Now come on it won't be that bad, we'll make this very painless, right girls." The girls just nodded again and as the three of them were getting closer to her, she closes her eyes and waited for the tragic ending to her life.

* * *

AN: Want to know what happens next? Please review and you'll have your wish. The more reviews I get the faster you'll get your chapter.


	5. Her Savior & His Past

AN: Thanks to who ever is still reading, now here is your next chapter

* * *

Chapter 5: Her Savior & His Past

She opened her eyes when she heard a voice one that she will always be grateful for. "Hank?"

Hank and the girls turned to the voice that called his name, he smiled and said. "oh look the righteous ones have come to save your life."

Peter and his group of people took a step toward them and Hank and the girls got into the defensive stance and before Sara knew it they were growling and fighting each other, Sara was still on the ground but she scooted back not caring that the ground was still wet, she puts her back to the side of the building and just sat there watching the fight, she saw Terri get away as the other two were ripped apart, put in a barrel and burned.

Peter walks smoothly over to Sara, bends down and said. "Are you ok?" Sara nodded and Peter said with a small smile. "Now you don't expect me to deny what I am anymore do you?"

Sara shook her head and stands up, when he was looking at him she said. "no, I don't."

Peter nodded, looked at his family, looks back at her and said. "I guess introductions are in order." Sara nodded and Peter continued. "well I am Peter Hart as you know and these are my." he pauses for a second then continued. "I guess you can say family."

He points to the black haired girl with the pigtails and said. "This is Abby Scuito." He points to the blond that was holding a man's hand. "That is Nick and Catherine Stokes." He points to the other blonde and said. "That's Samantha spade." then he points to the last of the group but he was somewhat at a distance. "And that is Tim McGee but we just call him McGee he is the youngest of the group and has a tougher time controlling his thirst."

Sara nodded in understanding and said. "it's nice to met you all." they all nodded and all of a sudden she was getting hugged by Abby.

Abby pulls back and Peter said. "Abby!"

Abby stepped back and said. "Sorry I am just excited we have somebody else in our secret."

Sara gives her a small smile, looks at Peter and he said. "she loves to hug." They all laughed at that.

Sara speaks. "I better get to the book store."

They nodded and Peter looks at his 'family' and said. "Guys why don't you go home, I'll be there in a few minutes." They nodded and after Abby got one more hug out of Sara they started walking. While they were walking, Peter looks at Sara and said. "Your not scared of me are you?"

She looks at him and said. "No you saved my life, why should I be?"

"I mean before I saved your life?"

She shook her head and said. "no, I wasn't."

They look at each other and he just shakes his head then said after a few minutes of silence. "It is very important that you keep what we are to yourself."

"You have my word, can you tell me how you became this way?"

They get to the end of the alley way, he looks at her and said. "When we have more time."

"Ok, Thank you Peter, oh one more thing, what about Terri?"

He looks into her eyes and said seriously. "You won't have to worry about her, we will protect you, I don't think I can just walk away from you now."

Sara felt her heart race a little and she said with a smile. "so my very own protector huh?"

He nodded then said. "you better go." Sara nodded back and walked across the street to the book store, She watches Peter turn and leave, then she gets into the books store.

A few minutes later after aimlessly looking at different titles of books the book store door opened, when she got done with mystery row of books she turned around and about had a heart attack, she puts her hand up to her heart and said. "Calleigh! you scared me."

"Sorry, we are done, are you ready to get out of here?"

Calleigh looks at Sara's hands and noticed they were empty and looked a little dirty, she looks at Sara and before she could say something Sara speaks. "Yeah I am ready."

Calleigh nodded and as they were walking to Sara's vehicle Calleigh speaks. "Do you want to tell me something?"

She points to Sara's hands and Sara said after she looked down. "oh I fell, they really should make the alley more brighter you know, you never know would could out there." Then she ended that comment with a small smile.

Calleigh looked at her for a minute then shook her head and didn't mention the fact that Sara didn't get any books, she was always the reader.

They get into the vehicle, Sara turns on the music and they all got into their own thoughts. Amanda, Wendy and Calleigh were all thinking about their boyfriends and how great winter formal will be and Sara was thinking about how lucky Peter was there to save her life and her already developing feelings for him.

* * *

The rest of the weekend was pretty boring compared to Saturday night, Sara went to work on Sunday, got back, had dinner with Calleigh and Horatio, since it was their little tradition now. Then Sara went into her room so she could give Calleigh and Horatio a little alone time.

She finished what little homework she had left, emailed her foster Parents telling them that she is ok, then she got off the computer and grabbed a book from the shelf that she had.

She thought her room was a little stuffy so she goes and opens the window then walks to her bed, sits up and reads her book then not long after she fell asleep.

An hour later she was startled out of her sleep when she felt her book being lifted off her, she opens her eyes and she would have been really freaked out if it was someone unfamiliar but when she saw two gold eyes she was only a little freaked out, not expecting him to be in her room. She puts her hand up to her heart and said. "jeez Peter give somebody a heart attack, why don't you?"

He closes the book puts it on the nightstand and said. "Sorry, you looked a little cold, you were shivering in your sleep."

She sits up straighter in her bed and said. "How long have you been in my room and did you come in through the window?"

He sits down on the computer chair and said. "Only about 10 minutes and yes, you really shouldn't keep it open, you never know who could come in that way."

She crosses her arms over her chest and said. "Well now that I know you like coming through open windows I will keep that in mind." She smirks and Peter gives her a smile that she was starting to enjoy more and more. After a few intense staring she cleared her throat and said. "Did you want something in particular? or just to watch me sleep?"

He looked away and if he was human Sara might of thought that he would be blushing, he looks back at her and said. "Just to watch you sleep."

Sara nodded, gets under her covers but continues to sit up. She looks back at Peter and asked. "So, tell me how you became a Vampire."

"you sure?" Sara nodded and Peter took a breath and told her all about himself, when he was 18, 95 years ago he was visiting long distance relatives in a small city outside of Paris, France. While he was out of the house one day a women with long red hair, that went by the name Jenny Shepard bite him and took him away.

He told her about the pain he went through while he was going through the transformation, then told her the main leader went by the name Heather Kessler she had long brown hair, he told her he ran with that group for a little bit but when he didn't want to kill anymore humans he left to find a new way and even though it wasn't as good as human blood he found he could still survive with animal blood. As the years went by he met vampires that wanted to be like him so they became a family of sorts.

Sara asked if he could tell her how the rest of them became vampires and he told her, Abby was dying of a serious disease 95 years ago, McGee was also dying of a disease 75 years ago, and they were both bitten by different vampire doctors.

Samantha was attacked and bitten 80 years ago in an alleyway and Sara got shivers down her spine and continued to listen to his story, he tried to save her but it was already to late, the transformation was already beginning and Nick and Catherine were enjoying their first picnic as engaged couple 90 years ago when they were bitten.

When he got done, She blinked a few times and said. "Thank you, for trusting me with this."

Peter nodded, looked at the clock on her nightstand and saw that Sara would only have three hours of sleep left, So he gets up and said. "You should get some sleep, you only have three hours till you have to get up, I'm sorry I kept you up."

Sara shakes it off but starts to yawn and said. "you don't sleep?" He shook his head and she said. "Then will you stay until I do?" He nods and sits back down on the chair, Sara lays down, whispers her goodnight and falls asleep while he sits there and watches over her.

The alarm clock woke Sara up three hours later and as little sleep as she got, she actually slept really well. She yawned and stretched, she reached out to turn the alarm off when she felt a piece of paper on her alarm clock, she picked it up while sitting up in bed and read the note. 'Beautiful day isn't it, P.H.' she looked out the window and it was pouring down rain, she rolls her eyes and shakes her head with a little smile on her face, then got up and got ready for her day.

When she got out of the shower 15 minutes later she walks out in the hall and smells bacon in the air, she walks till she got the end of the hall and smiled when she saw Horatio set two plates on the table and said. "Well it looks like somebody spent the night."

Horatio looks up, opens his mouth to say something but Calleigh comes up from behind Sara and said. "yes he did and before you say anything we just slept." she ties her bathrobe over her Pajamas, walks over to her boyfriend and they do a little kiss.

Sara shakes her head and said. "Sure whatever you say."

Calleigh and Horatio pull back from the kiss and he said. "Your breakfast is ready, I have to head home then I'll see you at school babe."

Calleigh nods and while Sara says thanks and sits down at the table, Calleigh and Horatio walk to the door, they say their I love you's then he leaves and she watches him go, then shuts the door and walks over to the table.

When she sits down she noticed Sara is looking at her and she asked. "What?"

Sara smiles and said. "Are you sure all you did was sleep?"

Calleigh chuckles and said. "yes I am sure, we aren't acting any differently and besides we both agreed we would wait, I just like sleeping in his arms from time to time."

"Ok, and I must say you two are a very cute couple."

Calleigh nods in agreement and said. "Thank you." Sara nods back and starts eating her food, Calleigh looks back at her and said. "What's gotten into you?"

Sara looks at Calleigh again and said. "Am I acting different?"

Calleigh pauses to think and said. "your acting like something happened."

Sara wanted to laugh at that, Calleigh had no idea what happened but kept her mouth shut about that and said. " nothing happened, can't I tell my best friend that her and her boyfriend are cute together."

"Yeah but you haven't voiced that opinion before."

"Well then it's about time I did."

"If your sure nothing's wrong."

"Nothing is wrong."

"ok." Sara nods and Calleigh goes back to eating her food while Sara does the same, they eat the rest of their meal in silence.

Once they were done, Sara finished getting ready and Calleigh started to get ready, When they were, they get into Sara's vehicle and she drives them to school, she parks in the parking lot, they get out and walk up to the school.

After they got done with their lockers Sara turns around and sees Peter at his, he smiles at her and she smiles back, she looks at Calleigh and said. "I'll see you in second period."

Calleigh was confused but when she saw her walking to Peter she understood and said. "ok I'll see you."

She watches them talk and smile, she shakes her head and heads toward the cafeteria when she was halfway there her friends were walking toward her, she looks at them and said. "what's up?"

They shake their heads and Wendy said. "We already had breakfast so we decided we can hang out somewhere else today." Calleigh nodded and took Horatio's hand.

Greg said. "were is Sara?"

Calleigh was going to open her mouth but she didn't have to say anything because the whole group saw Sara and Peter with the rest of their group go into the library, they look at them for a second then look back at Calleigh and Tony said. "She went to the dark side."

Calleigh sighed and said. "Tony this isn't Star Wars, we shouldn't have expected her to hang out with us all the time, I think it's nice she is getting new friends."

They all look at her and Amanda said. "Do you really believe what you just said."

Calleigh nodded and said. "of course, I just didn't expected it to be them that's all, but we should be happy right?" They shake their heads, and shrugged their shoulders then they all sighed and walked around and talked, wondering what's going to happen now.

* * *

For most of the day Sara hung out with Peter and the rest of her new friends and when it was the end of last period, he turns to her and said. "so you want to come over today?"

Sara puts her books in her backpack and said. "Are you sure that's a good idea?"

He nodded and whispered. "They are all going hunting today, so it's just us."

She looks at him and said. "you don't need to?"

"I'll go later."

"ok I would love too, but I need to give my keys to Calleigh so she can take my car home."

Peter nodded and they both get up off the chairs and walk to the lockers, they got what they needed and dropped off what they didn't, then walked to the front of the school. They see the group talking and Peter looks at her and said. "I'll wait by the vehicle for you." Sara nodded and Peter went to the parking lot, while Sara walked to them.

When she was close, she said. "Hey guys." They give her small smiles and Sara looks at Calleigh and said. "Can you take my car home?"

"Sure why?"

Sara takes her keys out of her pocket, hands them to her and said. "Peter invited me over to his place."

Calleigh takes the keys and said. "Are you sure that's a good idea."

Sara crosses her arms and said. "Now why wouldn't it be? and don't give me this crap that he is different you don't know him, you don't know any of them, maybe you should have a conversation with them before you go and judge." Sara was getting a little upset about their prejudice just because they were different, Calleigh opens her mouth to speak but Sara continued with a softer tone. "listen I am sorry, you know how hard it has always been for me to make new friends and when I finally do I feel like you want to keep me from doing that, I like all of you guys I really do but it's time I make friends outside of this group ok?"

They all nodded sadly, Sara and Calleigh look at each other and Sara puts her hand on Calleigh's arm and said. "And Cal, you will always be my best friend, ever since we met we are practically sisters and I know you want to protect me but you don't have to I promise and it's not like I am leaving the country I will still hang out with you I just need to split my time now ok."

Calleigh nodded and they get into a hug, when they pull back, Sara said. "I'll see you later, you can't get rid of me that fast I still live with you."

Calleigh nodded again with a smile and with one more goodbye, Sara left the group, they watched her get into his corvette and leave, the group looks at each other and Greg said. "We have lost her didn't we?"

They shrug their shoulders and Calleigh said. "I don't know but she is right we have to let her do this and who knows maybe in a few weeks she will come back to us." They nodded and talked about the next study secession this time they were going over to Calleigh and Sara's place.

* * *

AN: Please review and you'll get the next chapter. The more reviews I get the faster you'll get your chapter.


	6. New Territory

AN: Here is the next chapter to those who are still interested in the story.

* * *

Chapter 6: New Territory

When Sara got to Peter's house it was so secluded that their house was miles upon miles away from other houses, there was so many turns and trees around them that she didn't think she could ever find this place by her self.

She got a tour of the house, commenting on some things she saw like a kitchen and other things that Vampires don't need to use and he said it was just to keep appearances even though they didn't plan on inviting anyone over until she came along.

Sara just looked away and blushed a little, he laughed and continued on with the tour, once they were done down stairs they went upstairs, where the bedrooms were and when they got into Peters room, she saw a lot of shelves filled with, old records, CD's, moves, multiple books, a very nice plasma TV, entertainment center, a desk and when she looked in the middle if the room she looked at him, raised an eyebrow and replied. "A bed? I thought you don't sleep?"

He shakes his head and said "I don't but it's kind of silly to have a bedroom without a bed now isn't it?"

"ok you have a point."

He nods and goes over to his bed, sits down and said. "besides I can do other things then sleep, like read, watch TV, listen to music and it's very comfortable."

He pats the spot next to him, she crossed her arms over her chest and said. "That's where trouble starts in those after school special TV shows."

He chuckles a little puts his hand up and said. "my intentions are honorable I promise."

Sara nodded and smiled, she uncrosses her arms and walks over to the bed, she sits down and said. "man this is comfortable."

She turns her head to him and they look at each other, he reaches for her hand and when his hand touched hers, she gasped at the sudden coldness, he moves his hand away and gets up from the bed and said. "Sorry."

Sara shook her head, stands up and said. "it's ok, I am just not use to your touch, here try again." she holds out her hand, he reaches very slowly until his hand touches her, she did a small intake of breath but got use to the touch.

After a few minutes of his hand, holding hers, they take a step closer, he takes his hand out of hers and moves it to her face, he watches to make sure it's ok but when he saw no rejection he continued, until his hand touched her cheek. She closed her eyes at this new feeling it gave her. She opened her eyes the exact time the sun decided to shine through the room, he moved his hand and stepped away from the sun light coming from the window.

Sara watches him and said. "What is it about you and the sun?" when he didn't say anything Sara decided to make a joke. "what do you like melt or something?"

He chuckles a little and she smiles then he shakes his head and answered. "nothing like that."

"Then what? Don't you know you can trust me? If I can get over the fact that you are a Vampire, and coming here to a house that is full of them, this should be no problem right?." She takes a step toward him and holds out her hand and said. "I trust you, can you trust me?"

Peter looks at her hand, then looks up in her brown eyes that he was falling for, nods his head and said. "Yes I trust you."

She smiles and said. "Then give me your hand." He takes an unneeded breath, reaches for her hand.

When he had a hold of her hand, she steps back taking him with her and when his skin hit the sunlight Sara saw the most beautiful thing, he hands, his arms, his face anywhere the sunlight touched him his pale skin, he sparkled.

She gasped a little and Peter was ready to step back again but she shakes her head and tightens her hold on his hand, though that wouldn't have mattered if Peter wanted to get out of her hold he could, but he stayed were he was and Sara smiled and asked. "Do you all do this?"

He nodded and replied. "yes, on days like this we usually go hunting."

Sara nodded in understanding, takes her hand out of his and as she was slowly bringing her hand up to his cheek she asked "Can I?" she didn't want to startle him and he just nodded. She smiles and puts her hand on his cheek and felt the coldness under her palm and fingertips. He closes his eyes and for the first time since he became what he would call himself a monster no human has ever came this close to him, these feelings were all new to him and he knew that if he had a heart it would be beating so fast right now.

After a few minutes of her tracing her hand on his face she pulls her hand back and that's when he open his eyes again and just like that the clouds blocked the sun again, they stare at each other and Peter whispers. "Sara."

She whispers back. "yeah?" He opens his mouth to speak, then shakes his head and walks over to his bed, Sara keeps standing where she was but turned to him and said. "what is it Peter?"

He looks down, then looks back up at her and says something he never thought he would say to anybody his whole life. "I think I am in love with you." Sara opens her mouth to speak but Peter continues before she can. "I say think because I never had these feelings before, I never thought I could or would for that matter, but when I saw you that first time something I couldn't describe washed over me." he stops for a minute even though he didn't need a breath but he wanted to make sure she absorbed what he said.

Before he could continue Sara speaks. "Then why were acting rude at first?"

He looks down again, then looks back her and said. "I was trying to deny what I was feeling but I can't anymore."

Sara thinks about that for a minute then said. "Are you sure it wasn't your desire to eat me?" She smirks.

Peter shakes his head and moves back over to her but did it so fast and she is still not use to that she got a little dizzy, he apologizes and moves her over to the bed and had her sit down, once she was seated, he sits down next to her and she said something before he could continue. "you just wanted me back on your bed."

Peter shook his head and said. "no, but going back what you said a few minutes ago, it was more than that, when I found out that you were in that alley and saw what those monsters was going to do to you I actually felt scared and I knew I had to protect you."

"By the way, how did you know I was there?"

Peter took another unneeded breath and said. "The girls wanted to go shopping just like they like to do ever weekend, Abby was in the dress shop when you told your friends that you wanted to go to the book store, so after you left the shop Abby waited a few minutes then went down the other alley on the other side of the mall and went to the bookstore when she didn't see you, she looked around the corner and saw what was happening she raced back to find us and well you know the rest."

Sara nodded again, looked down at her hands, then looked back at him and he was still looking at her, she takes a breath and said. "I think for me it might be love too because like you I have never felt this way before but do you think this could really work?"

He shrugs his shoulders puts his hand up to her cheek there was a little gasp from her but he could tell she was getting use to his touch, after a few seconds he speaks. "I don't know but do you think this is worth a try or do you want to forget about it and pretend nothings here?"

She looks into his golden eyes for a long minute and said. "I think we should try."

They smile at each other, she puts her hand on top of his, they look into each other's eyes as they were leaning towards one another, they stop when they were inches away, and after one more minute of delay just incase one wanted to pull back they moved the rest of the way, they close their eyes and Cold lips touched hers and she did an intake of breath but moves her hand to touch his face to keep him there and they kissed, it was soft, short and sweet.

They pull back, open their eyes, look at each other and smiled and she said. "not bad." he chuckles, and she joins in shortly after.

After a few minutes of silence they spend the rest of the day laying back on his bed, with her hand in his talking about each of their lives of course he had so much more to say but they were both just enjoying the time together, this was new territory for both of them but they were going to enjoy it while they can.

* * *

AN: Please review for next chapter.


	7. Blow up

AN: Sorry if they're a little out of Character but heat of the moment things get said. I don't know if anybody is still interested but here is another chapter.

* * *

Chapter 7: Blow up

3 months later

After that day Peter and Sara have became inseparable, but the bad thing about that was the time with her other friends was getting cut shorter, at first it wasn't a problem but after three month's of Peter and Sara being together her time with her other friends were non-existent and on sunny days Sara would be in the library keeping away any asked questions, and the only words that has really been said between Calleigh was passing Hi's, Goodbye's and occasional how are you's.

The time went by so fast that it was winter Formal now, Peter asked her to go and Sara said yes since she already had the dress. He didn't want her to miss out the whole high school experience.

Sara was in her room, looking at her appearance to make sure everything was good, she wore sandals that went with a blue knee length spaghetti strap dress, she curled her hair and she even put on some make up, this was not really her style but she figured she could make an exception tonight.

She nods at her self and had a little smiled but when she saw her gap between her teeth, she lost it, she never liked it but Peter said he did, she shakes her head thinking about Peter things have been great with him and she was falling more and more in love with him, but then she sighed thinking about her other friends, she kind of missed hanging out with them. Before her thinking went deeper there was a car horn outside, Abby was going to pick her and take her over to their house because Peter would be running late, since he had to go hunting today.

Sara grabbed her small purse and Jacket and walked out of the room, as she was walking to the door she saw that Calleigh was sitting on the couch, wearing her long red dress, with her hair nicely up, with a little make-up waiting for Horatio to come.

Calleigh saw Sara walking to the door and said. "Sara."

Sara stopped at the door when she heard the tone and said. "Calleigh don't start."

Calleigh turned off the TV stood up and said. "Don't start what? All I said was your name."

She nods, while putting on her coat and said. "yeah, but I know that tone and usually after my name it gets followed by a warning, or a lecture or whatever you want to say something, and really I don't want to hear about it."

Sara turns to the door but Calleigh wasn't done. "what is your problem?"

Sara releases the doorknob looks back at Calleigh and aid. "My Problem? You're the one that seems to have the problem ever since I started dating Peter it's been almost like you don't want nothing to do with me, you ignore me, you're the one that treats me like I have some kind of disease, I am surprised that you haven't kicked me out of here."

Calleigh crosses her arms over her chest and said. "This is your home too and you have no where else to go."

Sara does a little bow and said. "How very noble of you."

Sara turns around again and this time actually got the door open but turned back around when Calleigh said loudly. "DAMMIT Sara." Sara opens her mouth to speak but Calleigh continues. "What's going on? We are or should I say were best friends and we promised each other that no man would ever come between us, that we would still have time for each other and always hang out, but now that this guy came into your life I barely get a hello out of you what is so special about him?" Calleigh stops to take a breath and before Sara could get a word out, Calleigh said something and the moment she said it she wished she could have taken back. "I mean what is he that great in bed."

Sara gasped and tears started showing their presence, Calleigh puts her hand up to her mouth took a step closer to Sara but Sara stepped back and said with emotion. "For one he has a name It's Peter, and two I can't believe you said that to me and Three I think your just jealous because finally after all these years of being single I got a boyfriend and I can't be your pathetic little friend that gets to follow you around like a little puppy dog begging for attention."

With that Sara turned back the front door and walked out of the house without shutting the door, she cuts across the grass and she heard Horatio saying Hi, but Sara ignored it and got in Abby's car, shut the door, Abby looked at a Sad Sara and said. "are you ok?"

Sara nodded, looked away and said. "Yeah can you take me to your brother?" Abby nodded put the vehicle in gear and after she saw Sara wipe a tear away she drove them to the house.

Horatio watches the speeding car, walks up the driveway, stands in the doorway and saw Calleigh having her head in her hands sobbing. Horatio felt bad, he wished those two would just make up. Horatio sighed walked inside the house brings her in his arms, kissed her head and said. "it's ok sweetie I am here." She wraps her arms around him and cried in his chest, wishing she can undo the damage.

The whole ride to the house Sara was quiet and she mentally thanked Abby for not asking questions. They get to the house and Abby parks her vehicle next to Peter's. As Sara was getting out Abby said. "You do look beautiful Sara."

Sara smiles and said. "Thank you Abby."

Abby nodded and they get out of the vehicle, Sara wasted not time going in the house, she said a passing Hi to Nick, Catherine, Samantha and McGee, then went up the stairs to Peter's room.

She was still a little upset but she decided to put it behind her for tonight, She gets to Peter's room and opens it without knocking and said. "Pete…" she didn't finish his name because the words died on her lips when she saw him in his dress pants but shirtless, Peter turned around the exact moment he heard Sara come into his room, with his Dress shirt in his hand.

This was the first time Sara had seen Peter without his shirt on and she had to admit she wasn't disappointed not that she cared about what's on the outside, he maybe be pale looking but he had a strong looking, smooth chest, nice looking abs and a little muscle on the biceps, she looks up into his eyes, smiled then looked away blushing and said. "Sorry."

Peter shook his head and put the shirt on him and said. "It's ok." he buttoned it up and when Sara looked back at him he could tell that she had been crying, he holds out his hand and said. "What happened?"

Sara puts her purse on the shelf walks over to him and wraps her arms around him she has gotten use to the cold skin so it didn't bother her anymore. He puts his arms around her shoulders and she said. "Calleigh and I had another fight, I really don't want to go through it tonight, but I needed this."

Peter just nodded, kissed her on the top of her head, they release the hold on each other a minute later, then she goes and sits down on his bed, watching him finishing up on getting ready while talking. "I don't know what's going on anymore, it seems like I don't even fit into this world anymore." She stops to take a breath and just like that something clicked into her, she looks at Peter and said. "Peter?"

He turns around after putting on his tux suit and said. "yes?"

"Why don't you change me?" Peter looks at her like she has grown a second head, shakes his own head and before he could speak she speaks. "Then we could always be together and I…"

Before she knew it he was at her side and his finger was pressed her lips to quiet her, he takes his finger away from her and said. "Sara I can't do that."

"Why not?" then her voice got low and said. "I thought you said you might love me, did that change?"

He shakes his head, puts his hand on hers and said. "The only thing that changed about that statement is, I don't think anymore, I know I love you and I do that's exactly why I can't, you still have a life out there and I am not going to take that away from you."

She looks at their hands, then looks up at his golden eyes and said. "What if I am asking you to?"

He shakes his head and said. "I'm sorry Sara, I can't."

She takes her hand out from under his and puts it on his cheek and said. "I love you."

He smiles and said. "That's great and I love you too but it's still not going to happen."

Sara sighed, takes her hand off his cheek and said. "Then I will just ask somebody else to do it."

She stands up and heads to the door but she didn't very far when he was right in front of her and he said. "Has anybody ever told you how stubborn you are."

She nodded and said with a smirk. "Yeah a few times."

Peter nodded, sighed and puts his hand on her cheek and said. "Please don't make this decision tonight, your just angry right now and once it happens you can't it back, so lets put this discussion on hold ok?"

She looks into his golden eyes, sighed then said. "Has anybody ever told you, you don't play fair?"

He smiles his charming smile, leans down and pecks her on the lips, pulls back and smirks himself. "A few times."

She rolls her eyes, smiles and brings him into another kiss, this was longer then the little peck but it stopped before it got to passionate he always pulled back before it did. He puts his forehead to hers while she got her breath back, he could always take her breath away.

Peter speaks after a few minutes. "Time to go." Sara nodded.

Peter stepped back finished getting ready, then grabbed his Jacket just incase she got cold later. Before they walked out of the room, Peter grabbed her hand, she turned to at him and he said with love in his eyes. "Sara you look beautiful."

Sara smiles and said. "And so do you." he smiles, kisses her cheek and they left the house to have a good time or at least try to.

* * *

AN: Next Chapter: Something happens & Changes are about to happen. Will things ever be the same? Please Review.


	8. Distractions can cause Problems

Chapter 8: Distraction can cause Problems

After that night they were official on their winter break and things between Calleigh and Sara didn't get better in fact it got worse, no word was even said in the house, they kept to themselves and put Horatio in the middle of it and he tried to stay out of it the best way that he could.

On Christmas Eve, Calleigh went to Horatio's mother's house for that holiday so Sara had the house to herself and she invited Peter and her other friends to come over and they happily accepted the invitation.

They were all lounging around the couch and the love seat watching TV and talking, that's when Abby looked at Sara and said. "How come you don't have a Christmas tree up?"

Sara, whose head was laying on Peter's shoulder shrugged her shoulders and said. "Not much into the Christmas spirit this year and I figured it was just going to be me so why go through the trouble." They all look at her sadly and Sara lefts her head up from Peter's shoulder and said. "Guys it's no big deal, I'm fine."

Abby shakes her head and said. "Well you should at least get presents."

Sara groaned, she wasn't much of a presents person, she shakes her head and said. "You guys didn't? did you?"

They all smiled and Nick said. "Like we could stop the girls on getting you anything."

Sara sighed and Abby said. "And you will get them tomorrow."

Anymore conversation about this topic was put on hold when the show came back on. Sara looks at Peter, he smiled and said. "What? They wanted to do something nice and what kind of boyfriend would I be if I didn't let them buy things for you?"

She puts her hand up to his cheek and said. "The kind of boyfriend that knows I don't like surprises."

He takes her hand and kisses her palm and said. "Just humor them please."

She looks into his eyes, sighed and said. "Fine, your just lucky I love you."

They lean toward each other and do a peck on the lips and he whispered and said. "No, I am the lucky one."

They kiss one more time and as she was going to lay her head back down on his shoulder, her stomach started growling. With her being around Vampires she doesn't really think about food sometimes. She looks away embarrassed as they were looking at her and they just smiled and go back to the TV.

She looks at Peter and said. "I'll be right back." Peter nods, she kissed him on the cheek, got up from the couch and walked to the kitchen to see what she was going to eat.

After a few minutes she decided to make herself some vegetable soup with Potatoes, she pulls out the Potatoes and various vegetables, she set everything on the counter and while the water was boiling on the stove, she was cutting up the carrots while her mind started wandering.

She couldn't help but think how strange this beginning of the year was to her, not only was she dating a vampire but her friendship with Calleigh was nonexistent and that hurt very much for Sara. They may still share a house but they might as well be on different parts of he country, she never thought in a million years that she would be this estranged to her best friend. They may have only known each other for two years before Calleigh got adopted but they became fast friends almost like Sisters.

She stops her thoughts for a minute to put one some of the carrots she cut up in the pot then goes back to another carrot and finished her thoughts. 'If only she would be happy for me.' Sara didn't understand why Calleigh was acting this way, just when she found somebody to be with she jumps on her back about it, she never thought a guy would ever come between them and especially not in this way. Calleigh pretty much gave Sara a choice to choose and for right now she wanted to be selfish and choose the guy, she had a right to be happy too didn't she?

Then she smiled thinking about Peter, her friendship with Calleigh may not be going so well right know, but things with Peter have been great.

She couldn't do a lot of things that she could do if she was with somebody else but they are making it work and right now she couldn't think of being with anybody else, she loved him and as far as she could see she couldn't love anyb….her thoughts were painfully interrupted when she felt a sharp pain hit her finger.

She yelled Dammit and looked down at her finger and saw that it was bleeding, a few seconds later she hears Peter's Voice. "Are you ok?"

As she was turning her head, she heard her friends yell. "No McGee."

She turned all the way around and saw that they all had just tackled him to the ground and as she was watching them all struggle to keep him down she couldn't help but noticed it wasn't only him trying to keep the desire to go after her, she was staring at 5 other hungry looking Vampires. She shook her head and walked over to the sink to wash the cut.

While that was happening Peter told them all to go home, they got McGee up, since he was somewhat calm again, he mumbled a sorry and the five of them left leaving only her boyfriend. He was still standing at a distance from her, he may have gotten use to her but sometimes especially if she cut herself she understood it's harder for him.

She looks at his sad look, then looks at her finger and saw the blood gone luckily it wasn't that deep of a cut, then she turns the water off, washed the rest of blood off the counter and knife. When she turned back around he was coming towards her but not in a predatory way and she began to breathe again, not releasing she had stopped for a minute.

When he was standing next to her, she looks over at him and he said. "You ok?"

"Yeah, I'll be right back." He nodded and she left to go in the bathroom and finished taking care of her cut.

She came back with her finger bandaged, a few minutes later and Peter was standing up looking out the window, it was as usual rainy.

She walked up to him and stood next to him, she looked out the window for a minute then looked at him and something felt different, she didn't know what was going on but she knew something was very wrong.

She puts her hand on his arm and watched him close his eyes, when he opened them he turns his head to look at her, after a few seconds she speaks. "Peter I'm sorry, I know I should have been more careful and paid better attention with what I was doing especially with a knife in my hand." She stops, takes a breath and tries to lighten the mood. "Really, do you honestly think I could concentrate with you in the same room as me?" She got a little smile out of him but something was still wrong and when he wasn't talking yet, she sighed and said. "I made a mistake."

He shook his head, puts his cold hand on her cheek, she closes her eyes at the feel of his touch. Then she looks into his eyes and they were a little darker gold than usual indicating that he needed to go hunt. She wasn't afraid at least not of him but this feeling she had deep down, her thoughts were snapped back to him when he talked. "You have nothing to be sorry about, you're not the one that made the mistake."

She looks at him confused while asking. "what do you…" she was cut off when he brought her closer to him and kissed her, this kiss was so much different then his other's, this one was more passionate.

After a few minutes, he pulls back and she was trying to catch her breathe and she was sure if he could breath he would be doing the same. While she was catching the breath she lost, he kissed her on the forehead, kept his lips there, closed his eyes and said. "I love you Sara." He kissed her one more time than before she could open her mouth to respond, he was gone.

She stood there not sure what was going on and trying to think what he meant by him saying she didn't make the mistake, her thoughts and wondering, was interrupted when her stomach started growling again, she sighed, looked down at her stomach and said. "Haven't you caused enough problems today." As if it was answering her, her stomach growled again.

She sighed again, went back to the kitchen, cleaned up what she was going to eat, threw it out, grabbed a box of Honey nut Cheerios, a bowl, milk and a spoon.

She sat down and ate, feeling more empty then she did before the day began and she realized how true her early statement was about her not being in the Christmas spirit, she defiantly didn't feel like it now.

* * *

Six days later

Since that awful day, they have been the most dreadful and loneliest she ever experienced because not only has she not heard from Peter, but she had the house to herself all week since Calleigh called and left a message saying that she and Horatio went to the coast and won't be back until New years which was tomorrow.

The only thing that kept Sara sane was the fact that she had to work for most of that week, mostly covering for a few people who wanted the holidays off but she didn't care she welcomed the distraction.

Sara opens the front door after working a very short shift, goes to her room, changes clothes, picks up her cell phone and calls Peter. She got his voicemail, which was the same result she had been getting for the past six days, she sighed and said. "Hey Peter, your inbox is probably filled with my voice but I really want you to call me back so I know what's going o…" she was interrupted when there was a knock on the door. She gets back on the phone. "I got to go, love you, call me back, Please." she disconnects the call, puts the phone on her desk, walks to the front door, as another knock was sounded.

She gets to the door, opens it up and sees Peter on the other side of it, and as much as she wanted to be mad at him she was just so happy to see him.

She jumps on his hard body and wraps her arms around him, he lightly holds her for a few minutes then she gets out of his arms, hits him on the shoulder, it hurt her more than him but she didn't care. She looks at him and said. "Where have you been? I have been trying to reach you." It was a few seconds of silence and still looking at him, she asked. "Want to come in?"

He shook his head and said. "Can we talk out here?"

She was confused but nodded her head and said. "Sure let me get my jacket." He nods again.

She turns from the door, goes to her room gets her jacket, goes back to the front door while she was putting her jacket on. She sees Peter standing on the front yard, it wasn't raining but there were a lot of rain clouds above.

She shuts the front door, walks off the porch and stands a little bit behind him, his back was still turned to her. It was a few minutes of silence and she decides to break it. "Peter, I don't know what is going on but you shouldn't feel this bad about Christmas Eve, it was all my fault, I should have paid attention to what I was doing, it won't happen again."

He turns to her and she could see the agony on his face and when she opens her mouth to speak he speaks. "Your right it won't happen again."

He stops and she continued "Good we agree on something."

She took a step toward him but he takes a step back and said. "It won't happen again because we are leaving."

She stood still, heart pounding, looking at him and she knew the 'we' he was talking about was not him and her but his 'family' before she found her voice, he continues, changing his emotions. "When you said it was your mistake it wasn't yours, it was mine. It was my mistake thinking we could make this work we are two completely different people, some people who would know me wouldn't even consider me a person, we live in two different worlds."

Finally Sara found her voice and said. "Peter we can find away to make this work I…"

He cuts her off. "We can't, not when only one person is in love."

Sara's heart just broke and said in a low voice, with tears in her eyes. "You don't love me?"

He shakes his head and with the hard emotions still in his eyes he replied. "No and whose to say I ever did, what do I know?" She shakes her head and was about to talk, with tears going down her face but he talks before she does. "Goodbye Sara."

With one more look he was gone, she stood still in that spot couldn't believe what just happened with tears streaming down her cheeks, heart breaking in two and just as the rain was coming down she fell on the ground. curled in the fetal position and started crying.

* * *

AN: Will she make it through this heartbreak? will things go back to normal with Calleigh, Please Review to find out. The more reviews I get the faster you'll get to the next chapter and closer to Grissom's appearance.


	9. New Start

AN: Thanks for the review!

* * *

Chapter 9: New Start

Horatio pulled down the darken street to Calleigh's and Sara's house, the windshield wipers was moving in a fast pace it seemed the rain fell harder and faster the closer they go to the house, he heard Calleigh sigh and he speaks still looking out in the road. "You're the one that wanted to come home early."

"I know I just wanted to spend New Years with Sara to see if we can get our friendship back on track."

"I know you do sweetie."

She puts her hand on his and he drives the rest of the drive in silence when they got closer to the house, the headlights on Horatio's vehicle shined on the yard and something caught Calleigh's eye she gasped and said. "Horatio it's Sara!"

He immediately stopped the car and they both jumped out getting soaked along the way, they get on the yard and Sara had stopped crying but her eyes were closed and she was shivering. Horatio tells Calleigh to open the door, she nodded and ran to the front door. Horatio puts one arm under her neck and the other under her knees, picked her up and walked as quickly and safely to the house and took her to the bedroom, Calleigh was there with Sara's warmest clothes, he sets her on the bed and leaves the room so Calleigh could change her.

After she did that, which wasn't that easy considering Sara was no help, she runs a towel through her hair and puts her under the covers in her bed and wraps her up tightly to warm her up. A few minutes later Calleigh walks out of the room while Horatio was coming her way, when she was close he asked. "Did she open her eyes?"

Calleigh nodded and replied. "Yeah but it looked like she wasn't really seeing me, something happened."

Horatio nodded, puts his hand on her cheek and said. "I think your right, I called Dr. Al Roberts and he said he will be right over." Al Roberts was the town doctor, he was an older man in his late 50's, he had white hair but balding and a white beard, both legs are were amputated resulting from a vehicle accident, he walks with a cane and two fake metal legs.

She smiles, takes Horatio's hand off her cheek kissed his palm and said. "Thank you, I'm going to go change, be back in a few." Horatio nodded, kissed her forehead and watched her go.

Doctor Al Roberts, got there 5 minutes later and 10 minutes after he got there he came out of Sara's room, with his black doctors bag. Horatio and Calleigh get up from the couch walk to up him and he says. "Other than the fact that she may be in shock there's nothing else I can tell you, although she started mumbling 'he left' do you know what that could mean?" Before they should shake their heads, the Doctor continued. "You two did a wonderful job, there is no telling what could have happened if you didn't get to her when you did."

They started walking towards the door and Calleigh spoke. "Thank you Dr. Robbins."

Horatio opens the door for him, the Doctor Turns, smiles a warm smile at them and said. "You're welcome." he shakes Horatio's hand and walks out the door thankful that weather was a little better.

Horatio watches the Doc drive away before he shut the door, he turned to her and Calleigh said. "He must have broken up with her, if I ever see him again."

Horatio smiles at the protectiveness of her tone, walks up to her, wraps his arms around her and pulls her close, she inhales his scent, wraps her arms around him and after he kissed her head he felt wetness seeping through his shirt. He pulls back to see her eyes leaking tears, he puts his hand on her cheek and aid. "Calleigh, Sweetheart what is it?"

He wipes her tears away and she said. "I am so thankful we came home early, I want our friendship back."

He nods, wipes the remaining tears away, kissed her forehead and said. "I know honey, why don't you go and check on her while I make us some hot chocolate."

"That sounds Perfect."

They peck each other on the lips and he said. "I love you."

She smiles and replies. "And I love you."

He kisses her forehead one more time and they release each other, he walks to the kitchen and she walks to Sara's room. She opens the door, walks in and sees Sara has her back to the door so Calleigh couldn't tell if she was asleep or awake but she still wanted to talk to her.

She shuts the door, grabs the computer chair, brings it over to the side of the bed, sits down, takes a breath and starts talking to her. "Hey Sara, I really don't know how to start this conversation so I am just going to jump right in and if you can't hear me then I will tell you again when you get up.

"First off I want to apologize to you on what I said on Winter Formal, you were right though I was jealous but not the way you think, I was happy that you finally found a guy that made you happy but the part of me being jealous had nothing to do with that, I missed our time together and call me selfish but I wanted to spend whatever time we had left before we headed to college, that was one of the reason's why I invited you out here and the fact that I missed you so much.

"I don't know if you feel the same but even though we only knew each other two years before I got adopted I felt like we were sisters and I felt like I was losing my sister and that's why I was fighting your relationship every step of the way."

Calleigh stopped to wipe a tear away and continued. "Besides Horatio, your one of the most important people in my life and I wanted to protect you and now look at you, you could have died tonight and I wasn't here to prevent that, I want our friendship back, I miss and love you."

She stopped again to wipe the remaining tears away and finished her conversion. "I guess that's all I have to say right now, just please get better."

She stands up and turns to grab the chair, but before she moved it she heard a low. "I miss you too."

She releases the hold on the chair, turns back around towards the bed and saw that Sara had turned around and she was laying with her face looking at her with open eyes.

Calleigh smiles and couldn't help but let the tears go again, she sits back down, moves the chair closer to the bed and said. "Hey." Sara just nodded with a small smile back, then Calleigh speaks again. "So you heard me?"

Sara voice was a little low but high enough so Calleigh could hear. "Yeah, I accept your apology. I feel the same way and I love you too. And It wasn't your fault that I ended up here."

Calleigh smiles at the other things, but when she got to the last thing Sara said, her smile went away and asked. "What happened?"

Sara lets a tear go down, she wipes it away and replied. "Peter said he was leaving town so he broke up with me."

Calleigh sighed, puts her hand on Sara's blanket covered arm and said. "I am sorry that he did that to you, did he say why?"

Since Sara couldn't tell her best friend exactly what happened, she just shakes her head and said. "no." Calleigh sighed again and Sara said. "Enough about my troubles, how did your trip go?"

Calleigh smiled and told her what a wonderful time she had, then before they both knew it they started to laugh and have a good time again just like it was in the past, they were still laughing when they heard a knock on the door.

Calleigh said to come in still in their laughing state, Horatio opened the door and they stopped. He stands in the doorway with two hot chocolates in his hand, then Calleigh and Sara looked at him and started cracking up laughing again.

Horatio just shook his head not sure if he wanted to know what they were laughing about, but if he got to see that look of happiness on his girlfriends face from now on then he doesn't care because that was the happiest he has seen her in months.

When they finally calmed down Horatio said. "So if you guys are done making fun of me, I will give you these nice warm hot chocolates."

The girls smiled and Calleigh gets an innocent look on her face and said. "Oh Honey, we weren't making fun of you."

Horatio smiles, walks over to them and said. "As long as you guys are good again I don't care who you laugh at." He hands one coffee mug to Calleigh and after Sara sits up, he hands the other one to her, when he was empty handed he smiles at Sara and said. "I missed you too."

Sara smiles at Horatio and replied. "Me too." With one more smile, Horatio looks at his girlfriend and said. "The ball drops in an hour to start our New Year." Calleigh nods, he bends down kisses her head and walks out of the room to let the girls have their alone time.

When the door shut and after Sara took a sip of her hot chocolate she said. "He's very good to you."

Calleigh gives her a small smile and said. "He is the best." Calleigh takes a sip of her drink and saw Sara look down at her coffee mug, after Calleigh swallowed her drink she spoke again. "You will find your perfect someone."

In Sara's mind she thought she already did, she mentally shook her head away from that thought and said after she swallowed her drink. "Let's not get into that right now, at least let me grieve a little before you throw me into the guy pool again ok?"

Calleigh nodded with a smile, then they spent the rest of the hour talking and laughing again. When it got closer to midnight Sara gets out of bed with a blanket around her and they both go out in the living room to watch the ball drop, When it did the girls hugged indicating it was a new start for them and that weekend they invited the gang over and she hugged them all, showing how happy she was to have a new start with all of them.

* * *

AN: Grissom appears next chapter, how bad do you want it? Please review for next chapter.


	10. Feelings Shifting

Chapter 10: Feelings Shifting

1 month later

After that day things had been relatively ok, but even though Sara had her friends back, her heart was still broken.

She may have been acting fine around them but when she was alone in her bed, she couldn't help but cry her self to sleep every night, she never knew that missing somebody this much could hurt and she knows she has to stop but she couldn't help that she was still in love with the guy that took her heart or more like the man who took her heart, broke it into a thousand pieces, chucked it back at her, laughed in her face and left with just a single goodbye.

It was a Tuesday morning, February 5th and the moment that Sara got on the school campus something felt different to her but she couldn't put into words what it was. Her heart still hurt but it didn't feel like hammers hitting it. She shook her head from the new feelings, got out of her car and instead of going to her locker first she was feeling a little hungry, a sign she was getting a little appetite back.

She walked in the cafeteria and after she got her food she finally noticed there was not only a lot more people in there then usual especially it still being early but she didn't recognize some of them.

She walks to her friend's table and it was just the girls at the moment, she sits down and said. "What is going on? Why is there students I don't recognize here?"

Calleigh sets down her juice, looks at her friend and said. "Your kidding right?"

Sara raised an eyebrow and said. "What?"

Wendy spoke. "Remember yesterday at the emergency assembly the principle said that West Anderson High had to close the school because their pipes burst and it was flooded and their students were coming here."

Sara nodded her head, while opening her juice and said. "Right, now I remember I must have blocked that part out." They smiled and shook their heads and Sara sighed, looks down at her food and said. "Great, now we all have to share lockers and the classrooms would be even more packed."

Instead of getting an agreement from the girls she looked up when Amanda said. "Well if these guys are going to be part of our school? I wouldn't mind sharing."

She looks at Wendy and she too was looking over Sara's shoulder, then she looked at Calleigh and she already had her head turned, being really suspicious now, she turned her head and about gasped out loud, Six new people stepped in the building.

They were walking in a group with a middle person walking in front of the other's and they were all guys except for one, she was medium height, blue eyes and had blond hair that was in a pony tail, she was holding hands with an African American man, he was taller than them all, he had green eyes with brown hair.

Walking next to him was a Caucasian man with short brown hair and hazel eyes, looking at the other side of the group was two more Caucasian guys, one with short brown hair and blue eyes and the other one that was a little shorter than him had short black hair and brown eyes.

The one right in the middle of the group was the shortest one of them all by a few inches he was also the one that Sara was eyeing really well, he was a Caucasian, he had short light brown hair and blue eyes.

They all wore light clothing which kind of surprised Sara because it wasn't that warm outside.

The guy that Sara was looking at looked at her as they were walking past her table and before she could feel anything or even think about what she was feeling she turned her head away from the guys to break the spell.

She looked at the girls and Calleigh had already gone back to eating so had Wendy but Amanda was still staring, so Sara cleared her throat and said. "Hey Amanda, remember a certain guy, you know the one with spiky hair, loves anything that involves chemistry."

Still looking away Amanda heard what Sara said but wasn't really paying attention and she asked. "Who?"

Sara chuckles a little and said. "Greg, your boyfriend."

That seemed to snap her out of her thoughts, she shook her head, looked at Sara and said. "Right, I was just looking."

They all laughed and Calleigh said. "Yeah and I bet you wished you had x-ray vision too."

They laughed again and Amanda shook her head and said. "Hey, I wasn't the only one staring."

She looks at the girls and Calleigh said. "But we didn't look like we wanted to jump them here and now."

"They are new, I was just curious on who they are, I love my boyfriend and I wouldn't cheat on him."

They nodded and Calleigh said. "We know that, were just messing with you."

Amanda smiles then nods, she looked at the doors and her boyfriend with the guys were coming, she looks at the girls and said. "Just don't tell him, ok, he sometimes gets a little jealous." they nodded and the guys walk over to the table, kissed their girlfriend's cheek then went to go get their breakfast's.

Calleigh looks over at Sara noticing she has been quiet for a few minutes, she puts her hand on Sara's arm and said. "Sara you ok?"

Sara looks up from her now cold breakfast pushed it away looked at her friend and said. "yeah, I guess but something feels different and I don't know what it is."

Calleigh shrugged her shoulders and said. "maybe your healing?"

"Maybe, listen I am going to the library to finish up some work, so I'll see you later?"

Calleigh nodded and said. "sure."

Sara gives Calleigh a reassuring smile, says bye to the gang, grabs her breakfast, throws it away and goes to the library, wondering what's in store for her now and trying to shake of these new unexpected and right now unwanted feelings away.

Periods later and it was lunchtime and Sara finally felt like she could breathe, there was defiantly more students in her classes and more students walking around going to classes and she was looking forward to lunchtime, but when she got into the cafeteria she looked at the table that was usually hers and her friends and saw that some other people were sitting there and she was just about to walk over there but Calleigh walked up behind her and said. "We're eating outside today."

Today warmed up a little since this morning, Sara jumped, looked back at her friend, nodded her head and said. "ok, let me get my lunch."

Calleigh nodded apologized for scaring her and watched Sara go get her food then she turned and walked out of the building and to one of the open areas on campus.

Finally what seemed like forever Sara finally got her lunch, the good thing about lunch time now was that it was a little bit longer since they have more students to serve.

Sara walked through the cafeteria, walked out and headed for the open area, were Sara assumed the gang would be. When she turned the corner to the spot were they were eating she noticed the guys that they saw this morning sitting with the group, but she noticed the guy that seemed to be the leader was missing.

She pushed what she was feeling down again, took a breath and walked the rest of the way to the group. The group saw her coming and they all smiled at her, she smiled back and when they were closer Calleigh said. "This is Sara."

She nods, says hi and Calleigh introduces everybody to her. "Sara meet, Ryan, Jack, Jethro, BreAnna and her boyfriend Warrick."

She pointed to them all as she was saying their names and she finally got to put names to faces, BreAnna was the blond girl, Warrick was the African American, Ryan had the short brown hair with Hazel eyes, Jack had the short black hair and Jethro had the brown hair with blue eyes.

Before she thought what she was going to say she asks. "What about the other guy I saw you with earlier?"

Jack answered. "Oh that's Gilbert Grissom he kind of likes to be alone sometimes."

Sara nodded and smiled, she looks at Calleigh who was giving her a wired look, Sara shook her head and sat down. Calleigh sat down next to her and Horatio.

Sara whispered to Calleigh. "So how did they became in our group?"

Calleigh smiled and said. "Ryan has Chemistry with Greg."

Sara nodded, looked over at the other table that was next to the one she was sitting at since their group was so big now they must have two tables, Sara saw that Ryan and Greg was talking about something, Sara shook her head and starts eating her lunch, she had a feeling these new people will become a new fixture in their lives and surprisingly she was ok with that, she didn't really like big crowds.

It was the last class of the day and since it was a new term she had English last and they were all going to the library to get a book for a book report. When the class got there she noticed a history freshman class was there so it was crowded than usual, she sighed trying to get to the mystery section.

When she finally got there she looked at the titles and saw a book on the top shelf that caught her attention, as she was reaching for it, two freshman guys were pushing each other and one of them bumped into her causing to lose her balance as she was falling to the ground somebody caught her, the two boys mumbled a sorry then left.

But Sara didn't pay attention to that, she was paying attention to the warmness that seeped through her body from this guys hands on her arms, she felt more warm then she did if she was in a blanket but then she mentally shook her head and thinks 'it could be my imagination.'

He helps her stand straighter and when she was she looked at the guy who caught her, it was the man she saw this morning and according to his friends it was Gilbert Grissom.

His blue eyes met her brown ones and they started staring, she clears her throat a second later and said. "Thank you."

He nods and speaks for the first time. "you're welcome, freshman's so immature huh?"

"Yeah, you aren't a freshman why are you here in the class?"

"I am a TA." Sara nods and he speaks again. "I'm Gilbert…."

She cuts him off. "Grissom, I know."

He raised an eyebrow, Sara smiled and she said. "I met your friends earlier at lunch and they told me."

"Well you know who I am but I don't know who you are."

"Sara Sidle."

"Nice to met you Sara."

She liked the sound of her name coming from him, and before she started to act stupid, she cleared her throat again and said. "Thanks again Gilbert, I should really get my book we have a time limit."

"Ok, I'll see you around than?"

"yes, it looks like your friends will be my friends." He smiled and she smiled back, then he leaves her, she watches him, then peaks around the corner to continue watching him.

When she couldn't see him anymore since he went in another section of the library, she looked back at the books felling two things. One, warmness that was still there from his hands on her and Two, a little tiny piece of her heart stated beating again.

She shook her head to shake this off and thinks. 'no don't want to go through that again.' She sighed, grabbed her book and checked it out, with her emotions shifting.

The rest of the day was pretty uneventful, she had her study session with her original friends, then went to work, came home had dinner with Calleigh and Horatio, with their friendship back on track they were back to the traditional dinners together. Then she finished whatever homework she needed to get done, went to bed and if somebody went into her room that night they would see she slept with a smile on her face, unlike the tears she had before.

* * *

AN: Next Chapter: Sara finds out the new friends have a secret identity, what happens when she finds out?


	11. Identity Revealed

AN: Thanks for the reviews and the new followers, I really appreciate it.

* * *

Chapter 13: Identity Revealed

The next morning Sara still had a smile on her face, Calleigh noticed it but didn't say anything. They got ready and Sara drove them to school, they get to their lockers, which Sara didn't have to share with anybody and she was thankful for that, then they headed to the cafeteria.

They get there and the original gang was the only ones there, they walk to the table and as Sara was putting her stuff by her seat Tony said. "Sara why do you look so happy did you get lucky?" He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

Sara shook her head, rolled her eyes and said. "No Tony, I don't know, I woke up with a smile on my face, is that a crime?"

They shake their heads and Greg was starting to say. "Well no but since…"

He was cut off by his girlfriend. "No, its great, smile all you want."

Sara nods and heads to the food area, Amanda shot her boyfriend a look and he asked. "What?"

"Maybe bringing up Peter's name isn't a smart move."

"Oh, right sorry."

She smiled and puts her hand on his and said. "Its ok."

He smiled and before they got into their own world Wendy said. "It's great that Sara is smiling again, I hope she is finally getting over her broken heart."

They all smile and before Calleigh could speak they hear another voice. "Who had a broken heart?"

They look at the new guys they met yesterday and saw the person who talked, they hadn't met him personally yet, he looks at them apologetically, he was always the quiet one, then he said. "Sorry, I am Gilbert Grissom by the way." They all said hi, then Calleigh told him who had the broken heart and a little on what happened. When she was done, Gilbert had a more protective feeling toward her, more than he did when he first saw her.

As Calleigh was wrapping up her speech, Sara had come back to the table, she smiles at the guys who were still standing there and said. "Oh why don't we go outside so we can all have breakfast together?"

They liked that idea and the people who already had their breakfast headed outside and the other people went to go get theirs. When everybody was at the outside tables, Sara moves over and said. "Gilbert you can sit here." He smiled, walked over to her and when he sat down they started talking. They all noticed she was smiling more and laughing a little.

Calleigh looks over at her friends and they all have a knowing smile on their faces, Sara's life was about to change again very soon.

* * *

1 month later

It has been a very good month, the new gang was official in the group making their group very big, but they didn't mind and everybody could see that Sara and Gilbert were getting closer each day.

And they were but Sara wasn't all the way healed she felt like she was still broken. She liked the friendship with Gilbert and right now she wouldn't change a thing about it, but she also felt like there was something different about the new people in her group she just didn't know what it was.

It was a Saturday, clear, sunny day and the whole gang was out on the beach enjoying the time together for a few hours, then the original friends left since they all had plans, leaving Warrick, BreAnna, Ryan, Jack, Jethro, Gilbert and since he was going to take her home, Sara stayed too.

The guys and BreAnna were playing beach football, the teams being, Jack and Jethro against BreAnna, Warrick and Ryan. Sara and Gilbert were walking along the beach, they were walking towards the forest area but stopping a ways before reaching it, they look out in the ocean.

Sara looked over at him a few minutes later and said. "You have been quiet for a while, Are you ok?"

Gilbert was still looking out in the ocean, sighed, looked over at her and said. "Sara there is something that I have to tell you."

She smiles and a little worry comes into her but she shakes it off and said. "You can tell me anything, what's the matter?"

Gilbert looks back out in the ocean a few minutes, takes a breath and said. "I'm a…." he stops what he was going to say, looks towards the woods and his body got very tense and said in a shaking voice. "Sara step back." Sara was confused but did what he said, he sounded like he was angry about something, when Gilbert saw that she was away from him something happened that Sara would never or could ever explain, right in front of her eyes, was a four-legged huge russet color wolf and he turned and ran toward the forest.

Sara turned and saw five others running after Grissom, one was all Black, the other's were Grey and White, Light brown and White, Silver and white and a Sandy blond color and Sara could only assume that since that one was a smidge shorter than the others it was BreAnna.

She watched them go in the forest and she would have run but she was too shocked and she had to admit a little scared on what was happening, she was beginning to think she was living in a fairytale where only magical and mythical creatures live and somehow she became the star.

She didn't know how long she stood there before she saw Grissom again and when she did he was in his human form, in just his shorts. He stops a few feet away and the other five of them came out of the woods but were still in their wolf form, she looks from him to the huge looking wolves, then her attention came back when Gilbert started speaking. "I would like to give you a formal introduction."

He points to the wolves as he was talking, Sara found out she was right about BreAnna being the Sandy blond color. Warrick was the black one, Jack was Grey and white, Ryan was light brown and white and Jethro was silver and white.

Grissom looks over at Sara while the wolves went back into the woods, it was a few minutes of silence and she looks at him and said still shocked. "And I am guessing you wanted to tell me your werewolves." He nods and steps closer to her, she nods back and said. "That's what I thought."

After she said that, she started to faint it was too much to take in, Grissom runs the rest of the way and catches her before she fell in the sand.

* * *

When she became conscious again and opened her eyes, she noticed a few things, one she was lying in a bed, two she was in a nice looking room and three it was unfamiliar to her. As she was sitting up a door opened, she looks toward the door and Grissom had his head peaking through and he asked. "Can I come in?"

"It's your room right?"

He gives her a smile back and said. "yes." then he walks in the room, shuts the door, brings a chair he had in there and brought it closer to the bed and sits down.

She speaks after a few seconds of silence. "I wasn't dreaming was I?" He shook his head and she continues. "So you really are Werewolves?" he nods again and she took a breath and continued once again. "wow, so how did this happen and why did you change today?"

Gilbert knew he had some explaining to do, so he took a breath and said. "The how I can't really tell you, I never knew I could become a werewolf until a few years ago, you see I was pretty much abandon when I was young, the people who found me took care of me and raised me but I never knew my history and when it started happening, I found out I wasn't the only one and consequently they didn't know their original family either."

"I'm sorry that happened to you all."

"Thanks, I really appreciate that but it's in the past."

"yeah I guess you're right, so how about the why?"

Grissom took another breath and said. "The reason we change is because of one thing and one thing only, Vampires."

Sara tied to not let that effect her but she couldn't help it she gasped and said. "oh no that means, That..."

Before she could continue, He speaks, knowing her secret. "No it wasn't your vampire friends out there today."

She looks at him wide-eyed and said. "How did you know?"

He sighs and said. "A few of us got some of the vampires old lockers and we smelt their scent and their scent wasn't here today."

She nodded then got scared again, with everything that has happened she totally forget that there was a chance that she was in danger, she looks at him again and said. "Do you know who you got?"

he shook his head and told her, then she asked. "So no dark brown or Red hair?"

"No why?"

She said. "I think I might still be in danger?"

He gives her a small smile and said. "As long as I am still breathing you won't be in danger."

She gives him a smile back and said. "Why would you do that?" He looks into her eyes, she looks into his and had a feeling she knew the answer to that, she sighed, looked away and said. "Gilbert I…"

He cuts her off. "It's because of Peter isn't it?"

She looks sharply at him and said. "How did you know about him?"

"Calleigh told me but just his name and that he left, I kind of figured the rest out and I assume no one knew about his secret?" She just shook her head and he continues. "I know that he hurt you by leaving and I know it will take time but I can wait, I just hope we can still be friends in the process."

She knew that she couldn't let him go now even if it was just being friends because the truth of the matter was, that when she was with him he made her feel good and happy, and even though she found out his secret she still couldn't imagine him not in her life, so she nods and said. "Yes we can still be friends."

The smile that he gave her made her whole body warm but really just being near him made her feel that way. Grissom would have liked to be more than friends but he will take what she will give him and if being just friends right now is what it will take then he was welling to do that.

After a few minutes of silence they talked about each other, with each second solidifying their already strong bond.

* * *

AN: Next chapter: Grissom asks Sara to go to the movies will she accept? What else happens? Please Review and find out.


	12. Moment interrupted

Chapter 12: Moment interrupted

2 months later

Now it was May and the end of school for the Seniors was just three weeks away and everybody could feel the excitement.

It was another sunny Friday and they were all once again at the beach, the men in just their swimming shorts the women in their bathing suits and a few had a t-shirt over the top, their homework was done and forgotten on their beach towels and the activities were in session, a 4-on-4 beach football game, Calleigh and Horatio tossing a Frisbee, Wendy and David were soaking it up in the ocean and Sara and Grissom were on one of their walks, talking.

They had just laughed about something and Sara looked at the football game and saw that they were taking a water break and couldn't help notice that Ryan had a different look toward Amanda but Sara didn't think anything more than friendship was going on between them at least on Amanda's side.

Her attention goes back to Grissom when he speaks. "Sara are you ok?"

She nodded her head, looked at back at Grissom and said. "Yeah, it's just I think Ryan has become attached to Amanda, it's weird I never noticed that look from him." She watched as his emotion's on his face change just a little and asked. "It's a wolf thing isn't it?"

He nods and they started to walk back toward the group and he talked after he cleared his throat. "It's called Imprinting, it happens to Wolves usually when we see the woman we are meant to be with for the first time, But since Amanda is already dating someone it means Ryan is her best friend and her protector for life unless she chooses differently, he just wants her to be happy and since she already is he won't do anything to jeopardize that."

Sara nodded in understanding then said looking at him. "What does it mean if your imprinter isn't involved?" Sara had a feeling she knew but she wanted to know for sure.

Grissom stops, and she stops next to him, he looks out in the ocean, looks back at her and said. "If a wolf Imprints on someone who isn't involved, then it's like the same thing but more, it's love at first sight, he can't deny her anything, a love and bond that is so strong nothing can break it."

They were staring into each other's eyes as he finished what he said and Sara's mouth started to get dry, her feelings toward this man was growing but she was still pushing them away. While still in the stare she whispered. "Have you found your soul mate?"

Grissom hesitates for a complete second and said. "No, I'm still looking." He breaks away his stare to look back at the ocean, Sara looks at him for a few seconds longer then looks out in the ocean too, feeling very mixed feelings about that answer.

After a few more minutes of just standing there in silence and in their own thoughts they started walking again and Grissom asked. "Will you go to the movies with me Tomorrow?"

Sara looks over at him and said. "Griss.."

He cuts her off. "It can be just friends if you want, I just think you could use another day of relaxation before all that studying."

Sara thinks about it for a second then said. "ok I'm in."

They smile at each other before they said anything else they hear BreAnna's voice. "Hey Sara want to play?"

She wasn't much into sports but right now she didn't care she nodded her head, looked at Grissom and said. "Come on let's go play." Before he could protest, she continued. "The teams will be uneven, please?" She gave him a look that he couldn't refuse.

He nodded and said. "ok." She smiles and she heads to the group. Grissom shook his head and headed over there too, wondering what he got himself into.

* * *

The next day was a good one but the night was even better, Grissom came to the house picked her up at 6, took her out to dinner, nothing fancy since this was supposed to be an outing as friends, then they went to see an action movie. After the movie they stopped and ate some ice cream, to top off an enjoyable evening. When they got done with the ice cream, he took her home.

He stopped on the side of the street by her house, he gets out of his vehicle, and like the gentlemen he was being all night, he walked over to her side of the vehicle, opened the door and holds out his hand.

She smiles at him puts her hand on his, the warm and fuzzy feelings came back but they were stronger than ever and something changed, half of her heart started beating again only faster, the friendship atmosphere that they had in the beginning changed and they both could feel it.

She took an intake of breath and he says concerned. "Are you ok?"

She looks into his eyes, gives him a really big smile and said. "Yeah I am, thank you for this night out."

He smiles that smile she was loving everyday and said. "You're welcome, did you have good time?"

When she was out of the vehicle, he shuts the door with one hand and they both weren't letting go the hands they were holding, she nodded and they started walking to the front door while she speaks. "Yeah I dd."

They smile at each other and walked the rest of the way in silence, when they get to the front door, they turn to each other so they were face to face, both hearts were pounding.

He takes his hand out of hers and she was already missing the warmth, but felt it again when he puts his hand on her cheek and rubbed his thumb up and down, she closed her eyes for a second, looked back in his blue ones and he whispered. "So beautiful."

She wasn't wearing anything special tonight just casual clothes but he still thought she looked beautiful. They step closer, lean toward each other and right before their lips touched, they both hear. "Sara." Sara's heart stopped, she pulls her head back from Grissom, looked out in the front yard and standing there was someone she hasn't seen in five months. "Peter?"

She stated that as a question but she knew who it was and so did Grissom, he started shaking, this was not good. Sara shook her head, looked at Grissom puts her hand on his shoulder warming her body in the process and said. "Grissom calm down, take deep breaths."

Grissom was taking deep breaths and she nodded and said. "Good, ok one more." he did it again, she smiles and said. "ok." Her voice could always calm him down. She looks back at Peter and she said. "What are you doing here?"

He took an unnecessary breath and said. "I came to see you, can we talk?"

Even though Sara felt like she owed Peter nothing she decided to accept after all she was still in love with the guy, so she nodded and said. "ok, just give me a minute." he nodded and turned his gaze back to Grissom, she knew that he knew that Grissom wasn't a regular guy.

Sara turns to Grissom and the look he was giving her broke her heart, she sighed and said. "Grissom I have to talk to him and think about a few things."

He nodded and said. "I know you do, but just so you know I won't give you up with out a fight."

She just nods and gives him a small smile, he takes her hand that was on his shoulder brings it up to his lips and kissed the top of her hand and the warmth grows deeper. He released her hand, turned and headed toward his vehicle, feeling pain each step he took away from her. Peter watched the whole way until Grissom was gone just in case he needed to defend himself.

Once Grissom was out of sight, he turned back to Sara and she had the front door opened and she spoke. "I don't want to talk outside." Not only because of the neighbors but the spot that he was standing in was still a bad memory.

He nodded, and walks gracefully into the house, she shuts the door and they head to her bedroom. When they were in there, he asked. "Where is Calleigh and Horatio?"

She sets her things on her desk and said. "Date night with, Amanda, Greg, BreAnna and Warrick."

He just nodded, not bothering asking who the new people were, she crosses her arms over her chest, now that the shock was gone, she was a little mad. "So did you come here to break my heart some more?"

He shook his head and said. "No, Sara I miss you."

That knocked the breath out of her for a second but she recovered fast before he could notice and said. "How can you miss me when you never even cared about me?"

He walked up to her and with the fast speed again she got a little dizzy since she wasn't use to it, Peter puts his hands on her shoulder to keep her steady but then she gasped at the sudden coldness since she wasn't use to that either, he pulled his hand back when she was stabled and now that they were face to face and he said in a whisper. "What I said that day, I lied."

She unfolds her arms and brings them to her side, stepped away from him, walks to her bed, turns to him and said. "You lied, Why?"

She sits down and he speaks. "That was the only way I knew to let you go, was for you to be mad at me."

Her tears were in her eyes but she wasn't letting them out, she looked up at him again and said. "I wasn't mad, I was heart-broken, you were my first love and what do you do, you crushed it up and threw it back at me."

she turned her head and when she turned back he was sitting next to her, he puts his hand on her hand and she only gasped a little, when he felt she calmed a little he speaks. "I know and I am sorry but I felt that leaving was the best thing, I thought I could protect you but I was wrong."

She shakes her head and said. "That day wasn't your fault I told you that but you wouldn't listen to me." He nods, looks away and she speaks. "Why are you back here? After 5 months why come back?"

He looks back at her and to him she still looked beautiful. "I came to see how you are, came to see if anything has changed." she looks into his gold looking eyes, he looks into her brown ones, he moves his hand and puts it up to her cheek, she closes her eyes, the emotions in her overwhelming her. When she opened them up he was moving closer, when their lips was inches apart he whispered. "I still love you Sara."

* * *

AN: What happens next? Please Review


	13. A Decision has to be made

AN: Thanks for the continuing support here is your next chapter.

* * *

Chapter 13: A Decision has to be made

She moves her head back to put space between them and she said in a whisper. "Things have changed Peter."

He pulls his head back giving her more space and said. "Are you saying that your completely over me?"

She shook her head, takes his hand off her cheek and holds it. "No I'm not saying that, but I can't just kiss you and everything will magically fix itself it won't work, I need time."

He nodded and said with a little smile and said. "I have all the time in the world." She couldn't help but smile back, he nods his head and said. "ok I have said all I needed to say but If I feel that I have too I won't give up without a fight."

Again she just nodded, he takes his hand out of hers, stands up and as he was walking to the door Sara speaks. "So did anybody else come back with you?"

He turns to her and said. "Just Samantha and Abby. Nick and Catherine went on their own for a while and McGee is still sulking on what he tried to do." Sara nodded with a sigh, he gets to the door and said. "See you soon Sara."

She nodded again and just like that he was out of the door, she shook her head and brought her hand up to her forehead and rubbed it hoping she could get rid of the headache that was coming her way. She couldn't believe it, her past came back and interfered with her future.

She couldn't deny that she still had feelings for Peter, he was her first love but with Grissom in her life, he was stirring all kinds of feelings in her and she can honestly say that no person has ever made her feel this warm and fuzzy before, she groaned and said to herself. "This is not helping." She gets up and gets some aspirin, took the pills, laid down in her bed, closed her eyes and tried to get some sleep early.

After Hours of tossing and turning, She looked up at her ceiling, sighed, threw her covers off of her, got out of bed and walked to the kitchen to get her some hot chocolate. She took the pot off the stove when it was hot enough, poured the liquid in her coffee mug, put the pot in the sink, walked back to her mug, picked it up, looked up to watch where she was going and when she turned around she gasped and said. "Horatio! Give me a heart attack why don't you?"

Horatio gives her an apologetic smile while tying his robe over his t-shirt and sweatpants then said. "Sorry, you couldn't sleep?"

She shook her head, walks over to the dinning room table and said. "A little sleepover again I see." She is smirking while sitting down.

He chuckles a little walks over to the refrigerator and said. "yes." He looks over at the table with the fridge door open and said. "And that is all that is happening."

Sara chuckles, shook her head and said. "I didn't say anything."

He took a small carton of Orange Juice, walked over to the table and while he was sitting down he said. "I know what you were thinking though."

She smiles while taking a drink of her hot chocolate and when she swallows, she sets her cup down on the table and said. "you caught me." he chuckles again, then as he was taking a drink of his juice, she said. "You must love her very much to wait."

He looks at her with his head tilted and replied. "Do you doubt it?"

She shook her head, swallows another drink and said. "Of course not, but not a lot of guys would wait this long and would either dump their girlfriend or find somebody else on the side until she was ready."

He nods in agreement and said. "Then they must have not loved their girlfriends very much, for me and Calleigh it isn't about just one night, it's forever with us. I felt it with one look from her I never believed in love at first sight until I met her and if I have to wait than I will, no matter how long it is."

Sara was surprised, not of the depth of his love for her best friend she already knew that by the way he looked at her but for him to admit that much to her. They didn't really talk just the two of the them at least not like this.

He must have sensed what she was thinking because he spoke a few seconds later. "I hope you know that we can have a friendship too and talk, you can trust me with what ever you want to say and it will stay just between the two of us if you want it that way." Even though he doesn't like keeping things from his girlfriend he will if he was sworn in strict confidence between him and a friend.

She nods and said. "I know and thanks."

He nods and watches her look down while taking a sip of her drink and he asked. "So what is keeping you up?"

She swallows hard, sets her mug down, looks down inside the mug, her drink was almost gone and Horatio sat there patiently waiting for her to talk, he may not be Calleigh but he was a good listener, she mentally shook her head, then after a few minutes Sara sighed, looked across the table to Horatio and said. "Peter came back."

"oh no, what happened?"

She runs her finger around the edge of her mug, while saying. "when Grissom and I got back from our dinner and movie, Peter showed up, after Grissom left and I was alone with him he told me that he still loved me and apologized for leaving like he did."

"What did you say?"

"I told both of them I needed time to think."

"Yeah and how is that working out."

She laughs a little and said. "Giving me a headache, how can I pick one when I love both, I know Peter hurt me but I can't just throw away what I felt for him and with Grissom it's new, a little exciting and really undefined right now."

He nods, she looks up at him as if asking for an answer and he says. "I can't choose for you, only you could do that but I will say this, when I saw you with Peter you were I will admit happy but there was something in your eyes that was showing something else I don't know if that was because of your distance with us or not but it was there and as these past few months of seeing you with Grissom it is different not just because your relationship with us is till intact but because you have that sparkle in your eyes. I am not trying to make your decision harder I am just telling you what I see." She nods in understanding and before she could ask her next question Horatio beats her to it. "But no matter who you choose it needs to be for you, what will make you happy, I am sure that after last time Calleigh will support you, and I will be a better friend to you this time around."

She smiles reaches for the middle of the table, he smiles back reaches for her hand, she grabs his hand and said. "Thank you Horatio."

He smiles bigger, nods and said. "You're welcome and if you can't decide after thinking all I have said then just think about the guy who could give you what you want."

She nods, he stifles a yawn then said. "Well I am going to get some sleep you should do the same." She nods again, they release hands, he gets up tossed his orange juice cartoon in the recycle, said goodnight, she said it back and he walked down the hall to Calleigh's room.

Sara sits back in her chair, finished up her hot chocolate, cleaned up her mess, walked back into her room, sat at the end of her bed and thinks about the last thing Horatio said. 'what man can give her what she wanted?

Then she thinks. 'what do I want?' Well first she wanted love and she knew both of them could give it to her because she felt it with both of them. Happiness, she was happy with Peter so she knew she could get happiness with him and the way Grissom was making her feel everyday she knew she could get that with him too. She didn't want to get hurt, Peter did do that, but that doesn't mean he would do it again if she gave him another chance and Grissom hasn't yet but could.

She sighed loudly and said. 'I am not getting anywhere.' She fell back on her bed, closed her eyes and not meaning to but fell asleep like that and started to dream.

At 7'o clock in the morning, Sara woke up with a gasp, the dream she had left a few emotions running through her and a new one she never felt before. She finally pays attention to her surroundings and everything looked sideways then she felt the reason why, she wasn't fully in the bed, she groaned sitting up, her back was going to be sore now.

She looked at the clock and realized the time but she couldn't wait to talk to him, she needed to break the news, so she sighed, moves on the bed so she is close to her nightstand, picks up her phone and dials a familiar number.

When he got on the phone, she asked to see him on the beach, she knew it's a two hour drive but that was probably how long it could take to stop her racing heart and to think about what to tell him, he said he would and they hung up, Sara sets her phone down, sighs and got ready.

When she got to the beach two hours later the drive did nothing to help her heart. When she got on the beach she looked around and it was empty but it was also still pretty early, she was looking out in the ocean and started thinking about what she was going to say when she heard. "Sara?"

* * *

AN: Who is she breaking it off with? Please Review.


	14. The choosing one

AN: Thanks for the support.

* * *

Chapter 14: The choosing one

Sara jumped a little because she was so into her thoughts but recovered fast since she knew that voice and was expecting it, she turned around, he gives her a small smile and said. "Sorry."

She shakes her head and replied. "It's ok." He nods, they turn so they were looking into each other's eyes, then Sara looked away and started talking. "Last night I had a dream…"

She was going to say more but her male companion interrupted her. "I think the right term is I have a dream and aren't you stealing Martin Luther King Jr.'s Speech?"

She turns to him and he is smirking, she shakes her head and couldn't help but smile back then she said. "No and this is important. Can I continue."

He nods getting back to seriousness and said. "Yes, Sorry." He felt that he had to dissolve the tension, having a feeling he knew what was about to happen.

She took a breath, looked away again and continued. "As I was saying I had a dream last night, it started out as us walking on the beach hand in hand, then a family came walking on the beach, they set down their beach towels and while the mother was sun tanning the father was chasing around his two kids, playing with them, laughing with them just enjoying their time together and as I was watching from the sidelines a new feeling came over me one that I thought would never happen, it was being a mother." She looks away from the ocean, looks at the man standing next to her and said. "Then the image changed, I was the mother and…."

He cuts her off. "Grissom was the father?"

She nods and he looks away, she speaks after a minute while looking at him. "That day when I saw you help those kids getting their ball back from under the car, Calleigh saw me looking at them and asked me if it would be nice to have one of my own someday and I didn't answer but I knew what I was thinking, I never really wanted to be a mother I had always wanted a career and plus I don't know how good at motherhood I would be." he looks back at her and before he opened his mouth she continues. "But after that dream seeing how happy I was with kids, and if kids are really on the table now, you know that if I stay with you..."

He cuts her off before she could continued. "If you stay with me your choice would be taken away." She nodded and he continued. "Is this all about Motherhood?"

She shook her head and said. "no it's only a part of it, when you left I was beyond shattered, my heart was broken beyond repair and I never thought it would be fixed or if I ever wanted it, I thought you were it, my forever was supposed to be with you but a month after you left I met Gilbert Grissom."

Sara saw Peter's face turn to a little pain and she knew what he was thinking, she shook her head, grabbed his cold hand not caring of the coldness and said. "No I didn't fall for him that quick." she watched him calm down a little and she continued once again. "But something did shift in me, as we became friends I denied it and pushed it away it for months until I couldn't anymore and I can't deny what I feel for him anymore."

His voice got low when he finally asked. "What do you feel?"

She knew he was in pain to hear the answer and she wish she could take it way but she couldn't. "I feel in love with him." he takes his hand out of hers, looks out in the ocean and Sara could swear that if he could cry she would see a tear, she puts a hand on his arm and continued. "I'm so sorry Peter, I will probably always love you and a little piece of my heart will always be reserved for you but my heart is his now."

He looks over at her and she had a tear going down for the loss of their love, he takes her hand off his arm, turn so they were face to face, takes his hand and puts it on her cheek to wipe the tear away and said. "I want you to be happy, that's all I ever wanted, I am so sorry for breaking your heart I thought I was protecting you but as I see now I was running away and that's something I will always regret." He sighs and replies. "I will regret a lot this year but loving you isn't one of them, now I know what it feels like to have these emotions."

She smiles a watery smile, puts her hand up to his cheek and said. "I'll never regret loving you either."

He smiles, she moves her hand off his cheek and with his hand still on her cheek, he stepped towards her, leaned down and kissed her on the forehead. They both close their eyes silently saying goodbye to their love, he lingered his lips on her forehead but a second later she felt him tense, she opens her eyes, pulls back a little, looks into his eyes and they were getting darker and she says. "What's the matter?"

He looks down at her and said. "I'm getting a few…" he trails off, then looks over Sara's shoulder, she turns and sees Grissom on the edge of the forest, a little ways away from where they were standing.

Grissom and the Pack liked to run around in the forest from time to time in their wolf form, Peter released her, so Sara can turn all the way around, she noticed he was trying not to transform, Sara shook her head and said. "Grissom it's not what you…."

He cuts her off. "Vampires are here."

Sara gasped and Peter nodded and replied. "I know I smelt their scent."

Then Grissom said something that surprised them both. "Want to help eliminate?"

Peter nodded and replied. "Yes, but let me get the other's."

Grissom tells him to hurry, Peter nodded, looked at Sara and she turned her head to look at him and before she could talk he was gone. Sara turns back toward the forest and saw that Grissom was gone too and she thinks. 'Great they left me to defend myself.'

Before she could decide what to do, the russet color wolf known as Grissom came walking back out of the forest, even though she seen him in this form a few times she still couldn't believe how big he was but as she was walking towards him she wasn't afraid, he lays down and Sara said. "What you want me to climb on your back?" he turns his face to look at her, she swallows hard that's something she hasn't done before, but she trusts him. She nods, grabs a hold of his fur and jumped on his back, when she was comfortable she tells him ok.

He stands up and she held on tight, closed her eyes and he was off back in the forest, with Sara's eyes closed the whole time. When she felt the speed slowing down, she opened eyes and they were deep in the forest, trees everywere but she also saw what looked liked an abandon Cabin.

Grissom lays back down, she gets off of him. When her feet hit the ground and she released his fur, he was up off the ground, turned and went back into the thick of the woods. She watched him then turns sharply when she heard a stick snap, she puts her hand up to her chest and said. "Ryan you scared me."

He was in his wolf form but Sara could swear he was smiling, she shook her head and turned back around when she heard Grissom's voice. "Ryan is going to stay and watch over you."

She nods, he walks up to her and she said. "Just watch your back, you come back to me ok?" She looks into his blue eyes and said. "I love you, so you bett.." she was cut off when he puts his hand on her cheek and brought her closer to him and kissed her for the first time.

Sara didn't know what to expect when she thought about kissing him for the first time but this went beyond words, his lips were so soft and warm just like his whole body and it warmed her to her toes taking special care of her heart. They pull back breathlessly, he puts his forehead to hers and whispered. "I love you too and I will come back, nothing is ever going to keep me away from you." She smiles glad he understood, he was her man now. He kissed her on the forehead, they looked into each other's eye, he tells her to get in the cabin, made sure Ryan was still there, then turned and ran back into the forest, changing into his wolf form.

She watched till she couldn't see him anymore, then turned to her companion and he kept looking at her and moving his head to the cabin, she sighed and said. "ok I'm going." again it looked like Ryan was smiling, she rolled her eyes and walked to the cabin and for it looking like it was abandon it was in pretty good condition.

When she opened the door she noticed this cabin wasn't abandon at all it was their hang out place, a table, a few beds, kerosene lights, a huge cooler, which she wasn't surprised since they are always hungry and a mini gas grill. She shuts the door, sighs then paces the floor and looking out the window every time she saw Ryan's head lifted off the ground. He knew what was going on because he could read their minds when they were in their wolf form, then once his head would go back down she started pacing again hoping everybody was alright.

She didn't know how long she was pacing but she began to breath again when she heard Grissom's voice outside, she runs to the door, opens it, stands in the doorway, they lock eyes and Sara's heart fluttered when he said. "Everybody is ok."

She sighed in relief, knowing he included Peter, she may have not loved him like she use to but she still cared about him, she smiles and said. "it's over." when she ran to him, she didn't notice the look between Ryan and Grissom. When she wrapped her arms around him and felt him shake a little she told him to calm down telling him she was ok not knowing that everything really wasn't.

He wraps his arms around her, looks over at Ryan and said. "Go ahead and check on them." He nodded in his wolf form and left.

He closes his eyes and held on to her a few minutes later, she pulls back, looks into his eyes and said. "Is everybody really ok?"

"Yes, Jack just got a minor injury but nothing to worry about, us wolves heal fast." He smirk and she smiles, rolls her eyes, he puts his hand on her cheek and looks intently into her eyes.

His gaze was so powerful she said something. "What's wrong?"

He says with so much emotion. "I just Love you so much, I didn't think it was possible and all I want to do is protect you, love you and not lose you."

She smiles her trademark smile, puts a hand on his cheek and said. "You won't lose me I am right here, I'm not going anywhere." then she drops her hand, looks down and got sad a minute later. "At least until you imprint."

He puts his finger to her chin, lefts her head up, so they were looking at each other's eyes and he said. "When you asked if I have already imprinted I told you no, I lied."

* * *

AN: Is it really her? And is she really safe? questions will be answered next chapter, Please review.


	15. It's you

AN: Thanks for the support here is your next chapter

* * *

Chapter 15: It's you

She gasped steps back so his hand fell off her face and she said. "You lied, then why would you tell me you love me if your just going to leave, I can't do this again, not again."

She turns her back to him puts her head in her hands and started crying, he was behind her in a flash puts his hands on her shoulders, he felt her tense but he wasn't going to let go, he was never going to let her go, he leans to her ear and said. "It's you."

He moves his head away from her head when he saw her left it up, she turns around to look at him with his hand still on her shoulders and she asked shocked. "Me?"

He nods with a smile on his face and said. "It happened like it was supposed to, the first time I saw you in that cafeteria, and the reason l lied to you was because I wanted to make sure you really loved me and when you said you loved me I knew it was because you truly did."

Happy tears were coming down her face and she said with her voice a little shaky. "So we are truly forever now, Soulmates."

He smiles with a few tears in his eyes, he didn't show his emotions much but he figured he could let go this time, he nods and said. "yes."

They wipe each other's tears away, she keeps her hands on each of his cheeks, brings his head closer to her and kissed him and just like the first one they shared this was just as passionate and they both felt their hearts connect as one.

* * *

Before they knew it the three weeks went by fast and after hours in a gym listening to speeches, laughing at old memories and watching slide shows they had all gotten their diplomas and now the graduation class was making their way out of the gym.

As Sara and Grissom were walking through the breeze-way to find a place were it wasn't crowded she noticed, Jack, Jethro, Samantha and Abby were in their own little circle laughing and talking, she looks at her boyfriend and said. "I never I thought I would see that."

He looks at his girlfriend, looks at the line of sight from where her finger was pointing and he smiled, When he didn't say anything, she looked over at him again and saw that smile, her eyes widened and said. "They imprinted?"

They stop when they weren't near people, they both didn't like standing in crowds, he chuckles shakes his head and said. "yeah."

She looks over at them again and said. "Is it even possible I mean they are supposed to be mortal enemies."

He shrugs and said. "I guess so, maybe they were meant to be."

She looks back at him and he was staring with a smile, she smiles back knowing what he was thinking the same thing between them, their moment was interrupted when she heard Calleigh's voice. "Sara, you won't believe this."

She looks away from her boyfriend and saw her best friend and Horatio behind her, holding her hand and smiling, she looks between them and said. "What?"

Calleigh holds out her left hand, Sara sees the engagement ring on her finger, she looks at Calleigh and said. "Your engaged?"

Calleigh nodded with the biggest smile she ever had and said. "He just asked me."

Sara smiled for her best friend and brings her in a hug and said. "Congratulations."

They pull out of the hug and Calleigh smiles bigger and said. "Thank you."

Sara nodded, walks to Horatio gets in a hug and whispers in his ear. "You couldn't pick a more romantic moment."

He chuckles they pull back and he whispered. "I couldn't wait anymore."

She smiles and said. "Congratulations to both of you, I am happy for you guys."

They both said thank you, then Calleigh took her fiancé's hand and as they were walking away she said something about a party at the house later and went to tell the other friends' the news.

Sara chuckled, shaking her head, looks at her boyfriend and said. "Don't be getting any ideas, I love you but I am defiantly not ready for marriage, we still have to go through college first."

Sara was going to Barkley and Grissom was going to UCLA, Barkley wasn't Sara's first choice but since it would be in the same state as her boyfriend she made it her first choice.

Grissom nods with a smile and said. "I love you too but I am not ready for marriage either so your safe, but someday right?"

She nodded with a smile, wraps her arms around his neck and said. "Absolutely." They lean forward and kissed, while in the kiss he tensed. She pulled back and said. "What's wrong?"

He looks over her shoulder toward the open area of the school were some benches were, she turned around and saw Peter standing there, she understood now. Grissom and Peter may be on better terms but they couldn't change who they were. She looks back at Grissom and he nods then said. "Go talk to him."

She nods, pecks Grissom on the lips and walks over to Peter, it wasn't raining but clouds were blocking the sun. When she was face to face with him, he spoke. "That's pretty weird huh?" he looks over at Jethro and Abby, then Jack and Samantha.

Sara chuckled a little and said. "Yeah but considering how my senior year went what's one more thing that's weird."

He chuckles a little, looks back at her and she was smiling at him, he smiles a little back and she speaks again. "So what are you going to do now?"

He shrugs his shoulders and said. "I don't know, I will think of something, there could be something out there I haven't done before."

She chuckles a little and replied. "Good luck with that."

He smiles again and said. "Hey I found love didn't I? that hasn't happened before."

She also smiles, looks into his eyes, nods and said. "Yes you did."

She moves closer to him slowly, wraps her arm around his waist, he puts his arms over her shoulders, ignoring the wolf smell and she says in his cold hard chest. "Whatever you do, please be careful, I still care about you."

He kissed her on top of the head, pulls her back to look into her eyes and said. "I know, I still care about you, I love you."

He wipes her tear away and she replies. "I love you too."

He nods, steps back, she release his hold on her and said. "Goodbye Sara."

She pushed her tears away, it was like the last time but it didn't hurt as bad as did before. "Bye Peter."

With one more look, she turned and walked back to Grissom. When she got to Grissom, he wrapped his arms around her, ignoring the vampire smell on her, she wraps her arms around him, he kissed her head and held her.

After a few minutes he pulls her back and said. "So are you going to the party at the house?"

She wiped the remaining tears away and said. "I don't know why?"

He puts his hand on her cheek and said. "I was hopping we could do our own thing."

She smiles and said. "I would like that what do you have in mind?"

He smiles and said. "The beach, I know it's a little drive but we can hang out on the beach, stay in the cabin and watch the sunrise tomorrow."

Sara thinks about that, nods her head and said. "ok that sounds wonderful."

He kissed her on the forehead and said. "ok good."

He slips his fingers through hers and started walking towards the vehicles and Sara said passing bye's to her old classmates, she didn't really make friends outside of the regular group so there wasn't many extra goodbyes she had to make and she didn't have to say goodbye to her friends since she will more than likely be spending time with them during the summer, before she leaves for her next adventure.

When Grissom stopped the vehicle on the street outside Sara's home, she unbuckled her seat belt and Grissom said. "I'll go there and set up then come by and pick up."

"Why don't I just met you…"

She was cut off when he shouted. "no!" She looks at him startled and he said softer. "Sorry, no it's ok."

She raises an eyebrow and said. "What do you have up your sleeve?"

He shakes his head and said. "Nothing, I just think we should go there together I can come back to get you it's no problem."

She crosses her arms over her chest, and he looks her way and said. "Please just wait for me, I love you."

She sighed, wondering what was going on with him, but shook her head and said. "I love you too, I'll see you later." He nods, they lean toward each other and kiss, then pulls back, she gets out and he didn't leave until she was inside the house and the door shut.

After two hours at the house Sara was getting antsy and she couldn't just sit around anymore she really wanted to know what was going on, so she grabbed her packed bag, wrote Calleigh a note saying she will be back sometime tomorrow, got into her car, texted Grissom saying she would just met him there. He will probably be mad at her for a little bit but he could never stay mad at her for very long.

She puts her phone on silent then puts it down in the passenger seat and drove out of the driveway, on to the street and headed for a night with her boyfriend.

2 hours and 10 minutes later she was standing on the beach and had just watched the sun go down, she just left everything in the car knowing that her boyfriend should be here any minute and when she got a tingle on the back of her neck, she smiled bigger and as she was turning she was speaking. "I know you are Pro…"

Her words died on her lips when she saw that Grissom wasn't the one behind her, it was a long brown haired women, with very red eyes, she was so excited to see her boyfriend she didn't realized the tingle was a warning.

Sara knew exactly who this was, Heather. She thought they had taken care of her and that must have been the reason Grissom was acting weird earlier.

She swallowed hard and Heather kept looking at her smelling her intoxicated scent at least that's what she heard her scent was, Sara just stood there shocked and scared and her heart was beating so fast and Heather was very close to her now with an evil smile on her face.

Sara shook her head she couldn't just stand here, she turns and fled but it wasn't very long before Heather was in front of her, she puts her cold hands on her arms to keep her still bent down and as she was coming near her neck, Sara closed he eyes and whispered. "I love you Grissom."

* * *

AN: Well want find out what happens on the last chapter? please review and you'll get your wish.


	16. True Love

AN: Thanks for the support, I hope you enjoyed it. Here is the last chapter.

* * *

Chapter 16: True Love

All of sudden she screamed and opened her eyes. She looked around her surroundings and saw a few things that where different from when her eyes were open last, one she wasn't on a beach, two there wasn't a vampire about to turn her, three she looked at her hands and they weren't young and four she was laying down on a couch in the Las Vegas Crime lab with her heart still pounding. She sat up, not noticing the plop of the book that hit the ground.

Her colleagues and friends came running into the room. Nick was the first one by her side after seeing a very freighted Sara, he bends down and puts a hand on her shoulder and said. "Are you ok Sara?"

Sara tried to control her breathing while looking at him, she nods and said in between breaths. "your…not….pale…or young."

He looks at her confused and said. "Ok thanks, I guess."

She looks over at Catherine and said. "Same with you."

Catherine also gave her a confused look and said. "Sara what's going on?"

Instead of Sara answering that question, she looked over at Greg who was still standing by the doorway, she looks at him then his wedding ring caught her attention, she looks back at Greg's face and asked. "Your married to Amanda Right?"

He gives her a worried look and said. "Yeah you were her bride's maid remember?"

Sara nodded and by then her heart had started going in an easy rhythm, before anybody else had a chance to talk, they all heard Gilbert Grissom's voice. "What is going on? I had a message that said get to the break room fast."

He then looks on the couch and noticed Sara with sweat on her forehead and she looked like she was still a little scared, as he was walking towards her, she wasted no time in getting off the couch, kicking the book on the way and ran right into his arms. He was confused at first but held her tight and said in her ear. "It's ok honey, I've got you, what happened?"

Before she answered, she hugged him tighter and just like in her dream he was warm but it was a different kind of warm he always made her feel warm, she pulls back, looks into his worried filled blue eyes, shook her head and said. "It was a very weird, vivid dream about…"

Before she could finish she heard Nick's voice. "About Vampires and Werewolves?" she turns her head to look at Nick and he had picked up the book she had dropped, he shakes his head and said. "Sara don't you know every time you read the Twilight series you dream about the supernatural." Nick puts the New Moon book on the table as they all sighed in relief happy their friend wasn't crazy.

She looks at everybody sheepishly and said. "Sorry guys, I had to wait on my evidence to get processed, I saw it on the table and fell asleep reading it."

They all nodded and Greg, Nick with his hand in Catherine's left the room, and before she saw Warrick leave she said. "Hey Warrick?"

Warrick turns around in the doorway and Sara continued. "Tell your wife BreAnna I said hi."

Warrick nodded with a smile and said. "Sure thing." She smiled back and he leaves.

She brings her eyes back to her husband of a year and a half and said. "Sorry I scared you."

He sighs, puts his left hand up to her cheek, he rubs his thumb up and down her cheek and said. "I am just glad your ok. so did you pick the right guy in your dream?"

She smiles, puts her hand up to his clean shaven cheek and said. "Absolutely. You, every time."

He smiled and usually they keep the display of affection at home but they couldn't resist, they lean toward each other and do a peck on the lips, pull back and he whispered. "We better get back to work, I love you."

She gives him one more kiss and said. "I love you too, I'll see you later." He nods, kissed her on the forehead and left the room as she watches him go.

She sighed, goes to the table were the book laid, picks it up and shakes her head, she couldn't believe how real it felt.  
As she was setting the book down she heard. "That's were I left it." she knew that voice, she turns to the door and just about gasped standing there was the other leading man who was in her dream, only he didn't look pale or had the golden eyes, instead they were brown, he was still tall, handsome and his short brown hair gelled up. Her thoughts were interrupted when he said. "Sara you ok?"

She shook her head and said. "Yeah Peter, I'm ok." she remembered that he started working at the crime lab when Catherine went on maternity leave a year ago and he hasn't left, he liked it here so they kept him on the team.

He nods and said. "Thank you for finding my book."

She looks down at the book she had in her hand, holds it out to him and as he grabbed it she said. "I didn't know you liked this kind stuff?"

He shrugs his shoulders and said. "My 15 year old cousin wanted me to read it."

"And have you read it?"

"Yeah, I just finished it actually."

She crosses her arms over her chest and said. "What did you think?"

"Not much of the supernatural type, so it was alright."

She nods again and he smiled a little then turned away and before he walked out the door, she talks again, still couldn't get the last part of her dream out of her head. "If it did end differently and she chose the other guy then something happened do you think they still could make it work?"

He turns back to her in the doorway, not sure if they were talking about the book anymore but he replied anyway. "Yes, if it's true love then nothing should stand in their way, it's wrong to keep true love apart."

"Thanks Peter."

He didn't know what she was thanking him for so he just nods and said. "No Problem Sara, I'll catch you later."

Sara nodded and watched Peter go, before she took a step her phone started to ring, she took it out of the phone clip and answered it without looking at the caller ID. "Sidle."

The voice on the other line was another one from her dream. "Hi Sara."

"Hi Calleigh you won't believe what I had a dream about..." As she was talking, she started walking towards the DNA lab and looking through the glass windows, her eyes went to her husband, he was in one of the empty labs looking over some evidence. She knew that it didn't matter what world or universe they were in, he would always be her true love and nobody can mess with that.

* * *

AN: Well that's it, Anybody seen that coming? Like the twist. Let me know. Please Review. Thanks for reading.


End file.
